Harmony
by scarecrowscarecrow
Summary: Most people would think that Gotham's Rogues don't care about anybody, and nobody cares if they live or die. but they would be wrong, because there is one person who cares about the Rogues and they care about her.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Jonathan Crane was lying severely wounded in an ally.

"We have to take him to her." Jonathan moaned in pain. _Eddie? Why would he be here? _Then he remembered he must have used the emergency button, calling Edward and Jervis.

"I don't like the idea of endangering the dormouse." _Dormouse? Wait. There is only one person Hatter refers to as Dormouse. _"No" Jonathan tried to make it a strong no but he couldn't, blood loss was making him too weak.

"I don't like it either but it's either her or a hospital and if we go to the hospital we'll all be put in Arkham. Plus, I don't think he'll make it that long. I'll call Ozzie and ask him if she's at the Iceberg Lounge, but if we don't get to her fast..." Edward trailed off he didn't want to think of what could happen.

All the rogues had an unspoken promise; don't let anyone know about or hurt Harmony. She had helped all of them at least once and most of them now treated her like family. Ivy, Selina, Harley, Edward, Jervis, Victor, Croc (if you can believe it) and most other rogues looked at her like a little sister. Oswald, Joker and Harvey treated her like a daughter. All of them had rules. 1 Protect Harmony, don't let her be taken to Arkham or jail. 2. Don't let the Bat know about her. The last thing they wanted was for her to be interrogated about them and or experimented on. And 3. If anyone hurts her kill them.

Jervis took a deep breath "Ok, call Ozzie, I'll take him to the car."

10 minutes later a soaking wet Riddler and Hatter had a very corpse looking scarecrow at the back entrance to the Iceberg Lounge. "Did anyone see you?" Oswald Cobblepot helped them into the secret area for rogues. "No" Edward replied "We were careful. "Where is she?" Oswald led them down a hallway and knocked four times on the door. "About three months ago I gave her an apartment here to use in emergencies, well two weeks ago a fire in her neighbors apartment made her old place unlivable. Good thing too or scarecrow here would be dead." Oswald gave them a short nod and left. The door opened and a small girl, not older than 25, looked at the rogue in front of her. "Eddie? "

"Hi Harmony, I wouldn't have come here unless it was an emergency" he nodded back to where Jervis was holding an unconscious, bleeding Jonathan.

"Jonathan?" For a second Edward though she was going to cry or faint, but then her mask went on, emotionless and determined. Edward saw this look whenever she had a patient. "Bring him in, set him on the table."

Edward and Jervis looked in awe as Harmony used her powers to heal. Gently pressing her hand to the biggest injuries first they stood gaping as the cuts, broken bones, and gunshots healed. There were a lot of injuries and within 10 minutes there wasn't a mark left.

"It's all done, he needs to sleep but he'll be alright." Edward finally looked away from Jon, Harmony used a lot of energy healing Jon and now looked like she was going to pass out. It's a good thing he noticed because not five seconds after thinking it she did, falling straight into Edwards arms. "Jervis, take the blanket from the couch and bring it here please. " Jervis nodded. Edward carefully sat her down on the floor, and placed the blanket over her. He then went over to the book shelf, found books for himself and Jervis and waited for his friends to wake up.

A couple hours later Jonathan Crane started stirring. Edward stopped reading and went over "Jon? "

Jonathan looked himself over in confusion, he should be dead but instead there wasn't a mark on him. Then he remembered, "Where is she?"

"Sleeping, used all her energy to heal you. I'm glad you're awake, Jervis went into Hatter mode about ten minutes ago, and if I hear one more Alice in Wonderland quote I'm going punch him. "

Jon chuckled, he knew Edward wouldn't. They were at Harmony's that meant no fighting, no freezing people, no death traps with riddles, no fear toxin, and no calling people Alice. "Has the March hare woken?" Jervis called from the other room, Jon smiled slightly at Hatters name for him. If Edward said this had been going for ten minutes then Hatter would become Jervis in a few minutes. "Yes, Hatter I'm awake."

"Oh Frabjous day! Happy unbirthday March Hare!" Jon and Edward shook their heads. "So where are we Ed?"

"Ozzies, apparently Harmony's been staying here for a bit after her place got burnt up. "

"Wait. We're at the Iceberg Lounge?"

"Yeah, I think Ozzie built this special order for her as payment for helping him last year."

Looking around he could see that a place to stay wasn't the only present she received from a rogue, On the counter stood a beautiful black and white flower, one that was so perfect and bizarre only one person could have created it. Poison ivy. Looking around some more the rogue trio found a deck of cards (one that happened to be a certain joker's favorite), a simple diamond necklace that was said to be stolen by Catwoman 3 months ago, a snowflake perfectly preserved, and a doubled sided coin.

"AAAAHHHHH! "A high pitched bloodcurdling scream made the three rogues jump. All three ran to it and saw a still sleeping thrashing girl on the floor. "She's having a nightmare." Jonathan didn't really know what to do, usually it was him doing the scaring, comforting wasn't really a strong point. **Come on put on the mask, aren't you at all curious what she's scared of? **_Shut up Scarecrow, and you know full well that if she was ever used as a test subject that every rogue in Gotham would be after us, I don't think I would like being fed to killer Croc. _

"Jon."Edward snapped him back into reality. Jonathan walked over to the girl gently picked her up and set her in his lap. "Harmony" Gently stroking her hair while he talked"Harmony, wake up, your having a nightmare" Suddenly her eyes flashed open, breathless and confused she looked at her surroundings. After a moment she looked up. "Jon, not that I mind, but why am I in your lap?"

"You were having a nightmare"

"Oh, sorry you had to see that" Standing up she looked him over. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, thank you. "

"Dormouse are you ok?" Jervis looked worried. Harmony smiled, Hatters nickname for her seemed quite fitting. She was almost the size of a mouse, always had been small for her age.

"Yes Hatter, It was only a dream, the Jabberwocky and Red Queen thought it would be amusing to frighten me, but its ok, now I am with you and March Hare and the caterpillar"

Jervis smiled. Jon and Edward looked at each other this is why Harmony would always be liked by the rogues; she knew how to talk to them.

Turning to Edward and Jon she sighed, "How long has he been in Hatter mode?"

"12 minutes" Edward replied looking at his watch.

"Ok, you guys want breakfast? Ozzie makes great omelets."

"Oh, a tea party! How wonderful"

Harmony shook her head, "Come on" Leading her friends back to the secret part of the iceberg lounge they sat down.

"Harmony!" A high pitched squeal could be heard from across the room

"Riddle me this, what has a high pitched voice, can't live without her "Puddin" and appears to be coming this way?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Riddle me this, what has a high pitched voice, can't live without her "Puddin" and appears to be coming this way?"

"Be nice to her, guys" Harmony muttered under her breath just before being dragged into a hug. "Hi Harls. What are you doing here so early? Usually you and Jack don't come until evening."

"Today's Mistah J's B-day and we're celebratin! Plus, tonight we're doing something" She leaned down to a whisper "Don't go into town square tonight I don't want ya to get hurt"

"Ok, I promise"

"Harley! What's taking so long, I only asked for a "Joker stopped his sentence when he saw who Harley was talking too. "Why hello Miss Harmony" Joker said bowing down politely "What brings you here so early and with such strange company?"Looking over the rogue trio quizzically.

"Hello Jack, breakfast brought me here, as for my company Dr. Crane here was brought to me last night by Edward and Jervis in very bad condition. I used all my energy and passed out, so they kept watch. "

"Well then welcome to the party! I guess this means I have to cancel your invitations, shame they were going to be a blast." Before the rogue trio could argue not everyone liked his "blast" a very angry looking Poison Ivy came storming in.

"JOKER!"

"Why welcome to the party my dear, I see you got your invitation. "

"I'm going to get you for this" before she could continue a very happy looking Harley Quinn yelled across the room

"Red!"

"Harley? Edward, Jon, Jervis? What are you guys,oh" She stopped when she saw Harmony. Ivy might not have the IQ of Edward but it didn't take long to figure out that one of the nerd trio got hurt and harmony fixed him up. Harley just came with Joker.

Harmony waved her over "Pam! Come join, I'm having breakfast. "Ivy came and sat between Harley and Harmony "So, Pammie what was Joker's invitation and how glad should I be that I didn't get one?"

"It was a card but when you opened it lit a small bomb fire cracker thing, it was like a big sparkler and the smoke did something to my plants. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but one of the sparks fell on my leg and burned it."

"Let me see" Harmony had just finished breakfast and had a little of her energy restored. Ivy reluctantly lifted her dress to reveal a quarter sized burn.

"I have plenty of plants that would have healed it in no time, but I was so pissed at Joker I came here instead." Harmony lightly touched it and within 10 seconds there was no trace of it ever happening.

"Thanks Harmony" Ivy smiled. Within 2 hours all of Gotham's rogues were at Jokers party and having a good time. All had said hi to Harmony and were now mingling and playing games. Crane was over in the corner not at all amused but leaving the party early would be disrespectful to Joker and even scarecrow didn't want to make him mad.

"Thanks for earlier" Jon looked over, he hadn't even noticed Harmony sit down next to him.

"What about earlier?"

"The nightmare and you comforting me, I know Scarecrow was probably telling you to make it worse or ask what it was about, but you didn't. So thank you"

"You're welcome child"

Suddenly Cobblepot burst in frantically, "Where's the Fire Penguin? " Joker asked

"Very funny Joker, everyone needs to leave now!"

"What's going on Oswald?" Harvey Dent was flipping his coin looking bored.

"The Bat and the cops are in the public area, it's not going to be long until they find this place. " He looked over at Harmony "And someone get her to a hideout." Harmony rushed to where her secret apartment was quickly packed a bag and went back to the rogues. Ivy was the first to take charge

"Joker! Find the exits and get Harley out of here. Victor make a thick wall of ice blocking the entrance here. Harvey, are you leaving or fighting?" Harvey flipped his coin "Fighting, go home Ivy and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Ivy!" Jonathan called out to her

"Riddler! Take her to your hide out, and take Jervis with you, he looks like he's in Wonderland again." Edward nodded just as someone was trying to break through the door. The Ice Victor put up was cracking and it wouldn't last much longer. Edward grabbed Jervis and Jon, and Harmony followed close behind. Within an hour they were at his hide out.

"Edward, you don't have to do this, I can find a place" Jonathan interrupted her "no, stay with us for a while, Plus you're the best person I know at keeping Jervis's head level. "

Harmony nodded "thank you" and went over to Jervis, after talking to him for a minute he came over.

"Edward, do you happen to have tea anywhere?" Edward nodded "In the Kitchen third cupboard on the left, nice to see your back Jervis. "

Harmony looked around, it was a pretty big house, probably four or five bedroom. Clean, bright, she walked over to the bookcase and held back a laugh. It was pretty easy to see what books belonged to who. Lewis Carroll books were obviously Jervis's, Silence of the Lambs and various Psychiatry books were Jon's, and Sherlock Holmes, a riddle book and an unfinished Sudoku book were Edwards.

"Edward, is my lab still upstairs?" Jonathan spoke up.

"Yes, I promise I didn't touch anything." Jon headed upstairs; Jervis was nowhere to be seen so that left Edward. He looked up at Harmony "Come on I'll show you around" Edward showed her the living room, kitchen, bathroom and back yard. "Come on upstairs, this is my room, Jon's room/ lab, Jervis's room, and this is your room." He pointed to the door. She walked in, it was large, had a T.V, various books a bathroom, and a huge window and balcony. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Harmony nodded walked to the bed and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later to a delicious smell. Walking downstairs she saw Edward at the stove cooking what looked to be chicken. "Oh, good you're up. Dinners just about ready, can you get Jon and Jervis?"

"Sure"

_Knock knock _Harmony walked in"Jon, Dinners ready" Jon was wearing what looked to be a gas mask, he must have been working on fear toxin because she heard a small pop before the room started to change.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap, Harmony, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." Harmony spun around, the once normal looking room changed into a dark place with spiders and cockroaches everywhere and in the mists of it all there was a monster. "Edward, Jervis!" Jon took off the mask "Come on, let's go downstairs"

The terrifying monster Harmony was seeing changed "Jonathan?"

"Yes it's me come on" he led her downstairs and sat her on the couch

"Jonathan what happened?" Edward was trying to look at Harmony to see if she was hurt but every time he touched her she screamed.

"She walked in while I was working, she startled me and I released the fear toxin"

"Can't you give her an antidote?" Edward was very worried now, having experienced fear toxin himself he didn't want to imagine what Harmony was seeing.

"No, I don't know how much toxin is in her system the antidote might make it worse, and the mind can only take so much. "

Harmony was twisting her head around fast, eyes wide with fear, in a moment of clarity she looked at Jon "Call Ivy, she can help" then she was sucked back into the nightmare

"Ivy?" a very nervous Edward was on the phone "I need you to come down to the hide out, it's about Harmony"

"What happened?"

"She walked in on Jon, she was exposed to fear toxin, and she said you could help"

"I'll be right there, don't let anyone touch her it'll only make her worse"

Within 5 minutes Ivy pulled up to the hide out and burst in. Harmony turned quick still screaming.

"Pam? Pammie please don't let them get me, not again, please not again" A very scared and trembling Harmony ran into Pamela Isly's arms and began crying.

"I've seen exposed people talk about anything from spiders to watching loved ones die, what is she talking about, and why can you touch her but not us?" Crane looked at Ivy fearing the answer.

"In college, me and Harmony used to be roommates, but something happened and I saved her but it was too late the damage was done."

"Ivy what happened?"

"Listen to what she's saying the way she's acting around you guys, you're all smart I think you have a good idea of what happened. " Ivy gently was stroking Harmony's hair trying to calm her down.

Edward spoke up "She was raped wasn't she."

"Yes. I killed the bastards, but Harmony had a hard time with people after that. "

Harmony screamed "NO! Dad Stop no!" Jon looked to Ivy for an explanation.

"Her powers, she wasn't born with them her dad experimented on her and this was the result. It was a very painful process whatever her dad injected her with changed every cell in her body. Being experimented on, it's her worst fear" Ivy held the crying girl in her arms until she fell asleep. When it looked like it was over Ivy gently stood up, being careful not to wake up Harmony.

"If this ever happens again Jon I'll personally tear you limb from limb, got it?"

"I understand" The worst appeared to be over. "She'll need to sleep it off" Jonathan carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, gently setting her on the bed she stirred.

_"Jon?"_

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident and I-"Harmony raised her hand to silence him

"I know its ok, I'm fine now" Jon stood up and went back downstairs. "Is she going to be ok?" Edward looked at Jonathan wearily "I think so, we should get some sleep and see how she is in the morning."

Morning didn't come soon enough, around three in the morning a scream echoed through the house, three doors opened and looked at each other "Harmony" They all said. Jon stepped out," I'll help her"

Jonathan stepped inside her room only to find a still thrashing and whimpering Harmony. He slid onto the bed and held her "Harmony, wake up. Wake up, it's not real "Her eyes flew open still dilated with fear, looked around at her surroundings then cried into Jonathans chest.

_Ok, this is new, what do I do? _

**Don't ask me, I just wanted to know what she was scared of, now I know and she's boring**

_She's not boring, and she's not just some test subject we get can get rid of once you're bored, now shut up and let me think._

Jonathan decided that just holding her and letting her cry was the best option. After around 20 minutes she was all done and now realized what she was doing

"Jon?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, for this it's nice. I'm sorry for sobbing into your shirt, it's quite wet now."

"You're welcome, and you don't need to apologize. I do have a question, when you were under the fear toxin you told us to call Ivy, normally people can't even remember their own names, much less recognize their surroundings and have the capacity to tell someone how to help ,how did you do it?"

"I knew what I inhaled, I knew what I was going to see so I told you who could help before it got so bad that I couldn't"

Jonathan smiled, she made it sound easy, but normally test subjects couldn't tell you anything not even what they were seeing, much less tell you who could help you.

Jon gently set her back down and kissed her forehead. "Try to go back to sleep ok."

10 am the next morning the boys woke up to what smelled like pancakes and bacon. Downstairs it was clear Harmony had been cooking. "Morning boys, I hope you like pancakes. Jervis there's tea at the table for you."

"Thank you dormouse." Hatter went over to the tea kettle and poured himself a cup.

Jon sighed "I'm really sorry about last night. I –"Harmony cut him off "Stop blaming yourself. It was an accident, I should have been more careful. Now stop apologizing or you won't get pancakes."She smiled and fetched three plates full of pancakes and bacon, setting each one down in front of the rogues.

"Now, eat up I'm going out." Jon almost choked on his pancake. "What?"

"Calm down Jon, I just need to run a few errands. We're in need of basic groceries, and I am in need of my clothes. What I packed in the bag isn't going to last long, so I'm going to stop at Oswald's to get what I can, and to make sure everyone is ok. "Edward smiled and shook his head. Of course she would want to check on everyone, while most of Gotham prayed that they would never run into a rogue, Harmony ran to make sure they were all alive.

Jonathan opened his mouth to protest but Harmony cut him off. "I have the emergency button if anything goes wrong and my cell. Now, it's been three days, Edward has death traps with riddles to make." Edward smiled, it was true he had a few ideas he wanted to try on dear old Batsy.

" Jon, I wouldn't doubt that scarecrow is screaming in your head to try out your new toxin, just make sure that your test subject deserves it." Jon, smiled. _when did we get a nanny? _**She has a point, I haven't had a good (intentional) scare in three days! **_Shut up! I know that but it could be dangerous for her to go back to the Iceberg Lounge._

"And Jervis, you and me are having a tea party at 3:00, wear your best hat, and do make sure your watch isn't two days late." The grin that Jervis had on his face would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. Harmony smiled grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald Cobblepot led her to the back room. "So Ozzie, What happened in here?" Harmony looked around the room, the once beautiful lounge was now torn apart and mostly burnt to the ground. It would take weeks before it could be restored.

"After you and most the other rouges left, the cops and the Bat burst in. Tore everything up fighting, Jokers bomb did most of the fire damage but a couple of the rogues are seriously hurt. The cops didn't find your room so that's where I told them to hide. I'm really glad you're here Minnie."

Harmony smiled at Oswald's nickname for her, only a few of the rogues knew it and it was rarely used. Walking into her old apartment she gasped. Oswald told her a few of the rogues got hurt, she thought it would be one or two, but not five! She looked around, Killer Croc and Joker appeared to have the most damage, Selina was putting pressure on one of the gashes in Jokers leg. Mr. Freeze and two- face were trying to help Croc. He wasn't letting them near him. She decided that's who she would help first.

"Jones. " All the rogues turned to look at Harmony. "Let me see." Croc reluctantly let her come inspect his wounds. He had a pretty big gash across his leg, some shrapnel in his arm and a big bump on his head. "You really got banged up. Selina what's up with Joker?" Harmony started healing the biggest wounds on croc first, but since Selina was behind her she needed to know what condition Jack was in.

"He's unconscious, has a gunshot to the shoulder and a pretty big gash across his leg." Harmony nodded. "Keep pressure while I fix up Croc."

"Ow!" Harmony pulled a piece of shrapnel out of Croc's arm, causing him to yell in pain and growl at her. Most people in that situation would have ran, or just been dinner for croc, but harmony turned to him and said "Well, would you rather it cut an artery and bleed out?! Your super strong and fast but you're still capable of being killed. Now, let me help, or go to a hospital, but we both know hospital means Arkham. I know how they treat you there and I would prefer if you didn't go back! "Croc thought a moment and sighed with defeat. 3 minutes later the biggest wounds were healed, she'd worry about the smaller ones after taking care of Joker. Harmony turned around to look at Joker.

"How long has he been out?" Harmony started on his leg, it looked like it was getting infected, thank god she decided to check up on everyone. Selina replied "two days, but he goes in and out"

"Well, let's hope he stays out, I have to get the bullet out of his shoulder. " Harmony finished the leg and was now inspecting the shoulder. "Harvey, get me the smallest knife you can find from the kitchen" He nodded and came back with a small paring knife. "I'm so sorry jack." Harmony said one last prayer that he wouldn't wake up and dug the bullet out, healed the shoulder and turned to Selina. "What about you?"

"Nothing life threatening, a few cuts here and there, gunshot to my arm, luckily it was clean through. I don't want to imagine going though what you just did to J awake. "Harmony fixed up the gunshot wound, normally she would make it so not a cut was left, but she needed to save what little energy she had left for Harvey and Victor.

"Harvey?" Harmony looked him over; he seemed to be the least affected, just a small gash on his arm.

"Harmony, I'm fine, you don't need to –" He was cut off by Harmony touching his arm, a few seconds and there was no trace that anything had been there. Harvey sighed, "Thank you."

"Victor?" Luckily his suit wasn't too damaged, but Harmony had no way of knowing if there were any broken bones underneath.

"Broken rib from what it feels like, I got lucky it didn't puncture my lung. " Harmony nodded and placed her hands on his chest, "When it sets it's going to hurt, so just hang in there." A small crack was heard and Victor groaned with pain, a few seconds later it was all fixed. Joker started stirring.

"I've never been happier to see someone in my life, and that's saying something considering I'm always happy." Selina smirked "Nice to see your awake sleeping beauty, for a second I thought I was going to have to dig a grave. "

"Come on kitty, you know you would miss me." Selina made a gagging noise. Harmony shook her head "How are you feeling Jack? "

"Ok, now that Miss Doctor fixed me up… although, "Joker looked at Harmony "You don't look so good yourself"

"I'm fine, just a little tir-"Harmony didn't finish her sentence before passing out. Luckily Croc caught her before she hit the floor.

Selina shook her head. "We could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve her. Croc, can you put her on the bed please?" He nodded, and gently picked up Harmony "thank you" Once Harmony was put to bed Joker spoke up "So how long was I out Kitty?" Selina glared at him "two days, and don't call me that."

Harvey flipped his coin "Guess your birthday didn't end the way you thought it would huh Joker."

"Not at all, I thought it was going to end with Gotham in ruins to which me and Harley would go home and ma-"Selina cut him off "I don't need details! Thank you for putting that god awful image in my mind." Joker laughed "You're welcome Kitty." Victor stood up "Well you're all healed, the coast is clear and I need to repair damages to my suit. See you around." And with that he left.

Selina looked towards Harvey and Croc "You guys should get home too; I'll stay until Harmony wakes up." They nodded leaving Joker and Selina alone. "J you should go, Ivy says Harley's a wreck. "

"She'll be fine a while longer, I wish to thank Miss Doctor in person." Selina sighed. It appeared neither of them would be leaving until Harmony woke up. Having nothing better to do Selina spoke up.

"Hey J, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Kitty."

"You know what I mean. Why does Harmony call you Jack? Usually if anyone does that you blow them sky high, or at least threaten too."

Joker thought a moment, "I believe she's earned it, not only has she helped us more times than I can count, but she actually treats us like were human. Seriously, name one other person besides a rogue and in your case Batsy, who doesn't treat us like kids, or like were some crazy fragile thing that can't handle the real world."

Selina thought "You're right I can't name anyone. Even the doctors at Arkham treat us like were kids. Plus, for god knows what reason I think she genuinely likes us, and she knows how to talk to us. Heck, she can have a decent conversation with Jervis!" Joker laughed. That was a feat in itself.

"So that's why she calls me Jack. She's earned it. "

A few hours later Harmony woke up with a start. Nightmares are nothing new, but instead of waking up at Edward's hideout she was in her old room. Realizing she must have passed out, she walked out to the living room only to find the two rogues lounging on her couch watching T.V

"I would have thought you two would be gone by now." Joker looked up from the T.V screen.

"I just wanted to say thank you, again. If you ever need anything, just ask." Harmony smiled

"Thank you Jack, now get home to Harley before she drives Pamela crazy. "

"I think that's already been done my dear."

"Oh, hush up" Harmony giggled while shooing him out the door. Then turned to Selina "Do you want some normal clothes? Your costume is pretty ripped up, and you look to be the same size as me."

"Harmony, I couldn't, you've helped enough and –"

"I insist, I'm not going to let you go out in broad daylight looking like that. Now, pick out something from the wardrobe."

"Thank you. I have a present for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"An invitation, Bruce Wayne's fundraiser Masquerade Ball is tonight and I'd love for you to come. Most of the rogues have teamed up tonight and are going so I figure you might as well come and enjoy the fun. Plus I want to see if you can recognize all of us with masks on. "Harmony looked as if she was going to say no so Selina beat her to it. "Think of it as a trade, you give me clothes so I don't completely humiliate myself and you get to enjoy a ball." Harmony reluctantly agreed, and then quickly turned to Selina "What time is it?"

"2:00, why do you ask?"

"Jervis and I are having a tea party at three and I don't want to be late. " Harmony quickly shoved her clothes and various other belongings into a box, threw an outfit at Selina and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

At three O'clock a very happy looking Hatter was pouring tea for his fellow roommates. Edward and Jonathan reluctantly agreed to join Harmony so she could tell them about going to the Iceberg Lounge, and her invitation. Edward almost choked on his tea. "W-what was Selina thinking? I don't think it's a good idea to have her there, if anything goes wrong" Jonathan interrupted him

"J's got the distraction set up, and there will be so many rogues there if something does go wrong, she can get out. She's been cooped up in here too; let's have a little fun tonight. "Jonathan smiled and added, "but she'll need a gas mask."

"Guy's I'm right here, please don't talk as if I'm not" Edward and Jonathan muttered apologies. After a moment Jonathan spoke up "Oh! I almost forgot, Harvey and J left a present here right before you got here, I told Jervis to put it in your room." Harmony bolted out of her chair and ran up the stairs. On her bed were two boxes, one was fairly larger than the other. '_Well, Jack wouldn't send me a bomb, and I have no clue what Harvey would get me. Ok, big one first, please don't be a pie in the face.'_

Carefully pulling the lid off, she gasped. It was a dress, a very beautiful dress at that. A black and white ball gown with pants underneath and detachable skirt for if she needed to run. Holding it up to her body, it looked like it would fit perfectly. A note was at the bottom of the box.

_Hope to see you at the ball. – Jack and Harvey_

In the smaller box was a lacy black masquerade mask. '_Well, if I wasn't sure of going to the ball I'm certainly sure now!' _Still smiling she placed the dress and mask on the bed and walked back downstairs.

"Well, "Jon looked at her quizzically "I didn't hear an explosion, what was in the boxes?"

"Something for tonight."

"Care to elaborate?"

"That would be spoiling the surprise, and where's the fun in that?" she smirked "Now, I'm going to call Ivy and see if she wants to help me get ready, you boys finish your tea and finish plans for tonight." And with that she went back upstairs.

A few hours later Ivy and Harmony were in one of the upstairs dressing rooms at Wane Manner putting on final touches.

"Oh Pammie, you look beautiful." Ivy blushed under her mask. It was true; her dress was a sleek green with little vines embroidered on the sleeves, while her mask was leaves with a small flower in the corner of her eyelid. Ivy shook her head,

"You look beautiful; I can't believe J and Harvey got that for you! Though I do think Harvey had his choices of color. Now what are we waiting for let's go downstairs and try to find everyone. Though I don't think it'll be that hard. "

"I'm a little nervous, you go first."

"Ok, but don't be too long." And with that Ivy went downstairs. Harmony looked in the mirror one last time sweeping her hair to one shoulder. '_I don't think anyone has seen me with my hair down before, I usually keep it up in a bun or ponytail. I wonder if it'll be harder to recognize me. Hmm. Ok, now or never.' _She took a deep breath and walked to the stairs. When she looked down the stairs she had to hold back a giggle. Harley's dress was a pretty close replica of her costume and J's wasn't any better. Anyone who knew what to look for would recognize the purple jacket and green pants. At the bottom the stairs J took her hand

"Why Miss Harmony if I had not known what dress to look for I would not have recognized you, and may I say you look beautiful" He gently kissed her hand, Harmony blushed "Thank you Jack." Harley pulled her into a hug "I'm so happy you're here! Mistah J got me a new dress! Do ya like it?" It was a pretty, tight fitting red dress with three black diamond's at the bottom, and a slit that went up to her thigh. Her mask looked like her usual make up of black diamonds over her eyes.

"Yes Harls it's beautiful. Have you seen anyone else besides me or Pam?"

"I saw Eddie when we first got here so I bet the whole nerd trio is here somewhere. Say hi to Jonny for me"

"Ok Harls." As she set off looking for Jonathan she bumped into someone else first. "Oh, I'm sorry I should watch where I'm goin- Harvey?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"To be honest the split in half mask only you would have a reason to wear a mask that covers one whole side of your face, and you dropped your coin." She handed it back to him.

"Thanks, you look great. I see you liked your present."

"I do, it's lovely. I can't thank you enough."Harvey put his hand up "No worries think of it as a thank you present for all the times you've helped me out." Harmony smiled. "Have you seen Jonathan anywhere?" Harvey thought a moment, "Yeah, he was over in the far corner with Edward and Jervis. I don't think any of them know how to socialize." Harmony chuckled "Thank you."

Harvey was right about where the boys were, when she saw them she had to hold back a giggle. Edward's green suit, purple mask and question mark cane made him a dead giveaway for anyone who knew what to look for. Jervis bright colored suit and hat weren't any better. They'd moved away a bit from the corner now in a small circle. Harmony snuck up behind Jonathan "Your mask is peeping out of your pocket Jon." He jumped slightly and turned around to see a laughing Harmony behind him.

"Harmony? "

"I scared you! The master of fear and I got the drop on you." Harmony made an attempt to put on a straight face.

"You did not scare me you merely just surprised me." He scowled shoving the burlap mask back inside his pocket.

"If you say so. You like my present?" Harmony made a gesture to her dress

"That's what was in the box? What was in the other one?" Edward stepped out from the corner to speak to them. "Her mask, really Jonathan it's obvious"

"Well not everyone can solve everything as fast as you can Ed." Edward smirked. Turning to Harmony he politely bowed and kissed her hand "J and Harvey made a right choice, you look stunning. "

"Thank you Edward. Jon would you like to dance with me?" Jon looked dumbstruck_. Did she just ask what I think she just asked? _** If you won't dance with her I will. **_Oh no you won't_. "I would be delighted." Harmony smiled as Jon took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow song had come on and Harmony put her arms around Jon's neck and leaned into his chest.

"So Jon, when does the real fun start?"

"You'll know when, J's got a distraction set up on the other side of Gotham, the bat can't be in two places at once. "

"So whats the plan? Robbery? Or just scaring everyone."

**Did I ever tell you I sometimes love the way she thinks.** _Can't you keep quiet until later, do you know how hard it is to have two conversations at once? Actually don't answer that._

"Everyone has their own thing, I just want to try out the new fear toxin, J and Edward just like to have all hell break loose, Ivy's avenging some torn down Botanical garden and recruiting thugs, and Harvey, Selina, and Victor are in need of cash."

"Sounds like fun, Harvey must have planned on the gas."

"What makes you say that?"

"My mask has a button, turns it into a Gas mask."

"Hmmm. I wonder if…no, could it have been?"

"Jon, I'm not Scarecrow I can't read your mind. What are you mumbling about?"

"It's just, Edward said he was working on something for you last night, and when the boxes first came to the house he wasn't curious as to what was inside at all, and that's not like him."

"You think Edward helped with my mask. It wouldn't surprise me, God knows he's certainly smart enough." The song ended, and Harmony let go of Jonathan. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm assuming when all hell breaks loose Scarecrow is going to be in control. Probably for the rest of the night. So I will see you, Jonathan Crane, tomorrow." And with that she went back over to Edward and Jervis.

Meanwhile, Selina had found Bruce and was dancing with him. "Selina, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" She said trying her best to look innocent.

"Well, you're packing two guns under your dress and I'm pretty sure I saw Edward Nigma by the punch bowl."

"Hun you're seeing things, this is why you need to take a break from being the bat every once in a while. The only Rogue who has something planned tonight is J, and it's a long way away from here."

"What?" He glared at her. Selina smirked in return. "Oh don't tell me you didn't see this coming, you ruined his birthday party, and got him shot in the shoulder."

"And his leg got sliced pretty deep, he shouldn't be able to do anything. Especially blow anything up, if anything he should be in a hospital, or dead." Selina's eyes widened in fear

"Selina, what are you not telling me?" He growled at her, then he put his hand on her arm and squeezed. She winced a bit but not as much as she should of. Confused he pushed her sleeve up, where there should have been a bullet hole, there was nothing. Bruce stepped back in confusion "H-How is" Before he could finish, an explosion was heard. Downtown Gotham erupted into chaos. Selina smirked, "Better suit up. Say hi to J for me." Bruce reluctantly released her arm and ran off towards the bat cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Harmony saw the blast through one of the windows. Scarecrow grabbed her and they ran upstairs "Some signal, I take it that's the distraction?"

"**Aren't you clever?"** Harmony stopped a moment, she knew Scarecrow was nothing like Jonathan but she didn't know he sounded different._ Maybe it's because he's talking through the mask_.

**"Gas mask"** Harmony nodded and pressed the button on her mask just before a green gas started to fill the room. Upstairs on the balcony all the rogues were waiting for the gas to clear a bit. Ivy ran over towards Scarecrow and Harmony. Harmony was surprised, "Ivy why aren't you wearing a gas mask?"

"Oh, I'm immune don't worry. Scarecrow how long until were good to go?"

"**This gas is a very small dose, As soon as it clears the effects will be worn off, at least it should."** Within 2 minutes the gas wore off and the still very terrified people looked up to the railings. All across the upstairs Balcony were rogues. Joker took off his mask

"Welcome to the party! I hope you don't mind I brought some friends. Please take off any jewelry and or purses and wallets and put them in the large chest directly below us. Anyone who wishes not to comply may meet my good friends Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter."He chuckled "They can be very persuasive." Someone in the back of the room tried to make a run for it but Catwoman's whip caught him around the ankle, making him face plant to the floor.

"Hey J!" She called up to him "I think he wants to leave the party." She shook her finger at the man "That's very rude you know."

"P-please, I won't try to leave again, just don't kill me. Here have my wallet." Selina took the wallet before turning back up to the rogues. "Two-Face, what should we do with him? Let Ivy meet him, or shoot him." Two-Face flipped his coin, "Ivy, go meet our guest " She smiled, "With pleasure" When she reached Selina and the man she released some pheromones. "Now, you will stay and do everything we ask."

"I will stay and do everything you ask"

"Good boy." No one noticed a young boy sneak off towards the bat cave.

"Batman come in, this is Robin come in."

"What is it Robin?"

"The bomb Downtown is a fake, a distraction. All the Rogues are here!"

"When you say all the rogues, what does that mean?"

"Ivy, Catwoman, Joker, Harley, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Scarecrow, Hatter, Penguin, Two-Face … and from the sounds of destruction coming from the house I think Killer Croc just arrived. "

"I'm on my way, don't do anything yet. You're really outnumbered, so don't do anything stupid."

"Roger that."

Downtown, the Batmobile did a 180 heading back to Wane Manner.

Harmony watched as her friends had their fun. Ivy was entrancing boys, and Penguin, two-face, Mr. Freeze and Catwoman were dividing up money. Jervis had left because Alice hadn't shown up and Edward was going around asking people riddles, Joker was sitting in a chair on the balcony just watching it all.

"So Jack, does this make up for your birthday party?"

"Indeed it does my dear, how are you enjoying it?"

"Well, I think Ivy's having too much fun with the men in here and I think Scarecrow found all the abusive husbands and is now making them face their worst fears. Overall, I think this is the best party I've ever been too."She smiled and Joker started laughing, he was cut off by Batman crashing through the window. Joker quickly stood up and looked over the Balcony. Robin had already gotten the electric shock collar on Croc, and was now handcuffing Mr. Freeze. Ivy, Scarecrow, and a few other rogues ran up the stairs and were now forming a sort of protective circle around Harmony. Batman looked up in confusion. _What are they protecting?_ Then he saw a masked face peek out. _ They're protecting a person? Focus, get everyone to Arkham first, figure stuff out later._

Meanwhile, the rogues were talking escape plans.

**"We need to get out of here now!"** Scarecrow looked at Harmony worriedly. Joker nodded "We need a distraction, you have any more fear gas?" Scarecrow nodded **"J take her to your hide out for now, Riddler just got taken away. Don't let anything happen to her or I swear I will empty every can of fear gas I have on you." **Ivy spoke up, "I'll help Scarecrow, Two-Face, you and Selina get out of here. Bat knows you guys should have injuries, if he catches you…" Two-Face nodded went down to the chaos grabbed Selina and ran. "Mistah J!" Robin had caught Harley and was now handcuffing her. Joker shook his head looked at Harmony and said, "We have to go, Now. " Harmony nodded removed the ball gown skirt and ran. They soon realized all the exits were blocked with someone. "Jack, put the knife to my throat."

"What?"

"We need to get out, easiest way is a hostage. Now put the damn knife to my throat, and be careful not to knick me." Before he could, a deep voice was heard behind him "Joker." Within a second Joker had Harmony with a knife to her throat, she tried to act scared.

"Joker put the knife down"

"Now, why would I want to do that? I'm thinking of taking her as my birthday present, what do you think Batsy? I think she's an excellent birthday gift." Batman took a step back, he knew full well that Joker was known to kill his hostages.

"Just one question Joker. How are you even here? I know you got shot and had a pretty good gash to your leg, yet you don't seem to be hurt. Not even limping, what's going on?"

"That's two questions, Bye!" and with that he backed out of the Mansion until he reached his car.

"Thanks, Jack" Harmony took off her mask

"Don't mention it."

Back in the Batcave, Batman and robin were looking over Security footage.

"Look here, when we went into the Iceberg Lounge all hell broke loose, so I looked through the security footage from the back area to get a better look. Joker, Seli-Catwoman, Croc, Mr. Freeze and Two-Face all sustained injuries. Some pretty bad, but today, none of them had a mark on them. "

"Maybe they just covered up the injuries with clothing."

"No, Selina got shot in the arm, but when I lifted her sleeve nothing was there. Croc, should have shrapnel in his arm, and Joker should be at least limping. Instead they all seem to be perfectly fine. How do you explain that?"

"I honestly don't know."

Batman thought a moment, "When we first went in, a lot of the rogues ran upstairs and made a protective circle around something. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was some_one._"

"That doesn't make sense. The rogues don't care about anyone enough for that."

"I'm just saying that's what it looked like, but if they were who could gain almost every rogue in Gotham's protection? Hmmm, Come on, we're going to Arkham. I need some answers."


	7. Chapter 7

At Jokers hideout, Joker and Harmony were watching the news.

"Today in Gotham news, a heist was held at the Wayne Masquerade Ball. We are told the following rogues escaped police custody. Two-Face, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy. The Joker also escaped with a hostage. It is advised for everyone to stay inside and-" Harmony shut the T.V off

"That was depressing. So Jack what's the plan?"

"Pardon? Do I look like a guy with a plan?"

"Yes, because my friends are in Arkham because of me, and I fully intend to get them out. So, you want to come with me?"

"Have I ever told you that you are sometimes a little crazy?"

"No, but there's a first for everything. Call up Pam, Harvey and Selina, were breaking into Arkham tonight."

Joker and Harmony got there before Batman. Harmony wearing her mask opened the door for the three rogues in the back. "Everyone knows what to do? Good, let's party."

In the Rogues Gallery, the rogues were back in their cells and nursing their injuries. Suddenly an explosion was heard. "Puddin!" Crane looked across at Harley "Harley usually I would agree, but none of us are in good shape to esca-" He was cut off by the sound of the door to Rogues Gallery opening. "Harmony?"

"Hello Jon. I don't have much time, Harvey put the security cameras on loop, but it'll only last a few minutes." Swiping a card all the cell doors opened."Now, who needs fixing up?" She decided to do Jon first since he was closest. "Let's see, cracked rib, and a cut to the arm. Easy." Within a few seconds there wasn't a mark left."Now, who's next?"One by one she fixed up the rogues, until they were all fixed up and ready to go. "I brought presents for you guys." Harley squealed "What did ya get me?"

Harmony took the bag off her back and pulled out Harley's Hammer. Harley ran to it quickly gave Harmony a hug and moved away, inspecting to see if it was ok. Next, she pulled out 2 cans of fear toxin, Penguins umbrella, Riddler's cane, Victor's freeze ray and an adrenaline shot for herself. The last thing she wanted was to pass out. Once all the rogues had gotten their belongings Harmony gestured towards the door. "Let's go, Jack and Selina are springing Croc, and Harvey's in the security room keeping an eye out for the Bat. Pam's outside with the car." Edward looked at her in astonishment "Has anyone told you that you're probably crazy for doing this?"

"Yes actually, Jack did when I told him we were breaking into the Asylum. " Jon shook his head smiling. _The Joker calling her crazy, that's really something. _Then they heard two-face's voice on the intercom "Bat's here with bird boy, get a move on!" A large crash was heard with a loud roar.

"Well, Crocs out. Let's get out of here"

"I don't think so." A deep voice was heard behind her. Harmony whipped around. Jon stepped in front of her "Don't you touch her Bat, or I swear you will-"

"Why are you all protecting her?"

"Who says I need protecting?" With one swift round house kick, Harmony had knocked Batman's legs out from under him. Her and the rest of the rogues ran off. So close to freedom until Robin cut them off.

"Not so fast, if you want to get out you're going to go through me."Harmony smirked "Scarecrow?" She gestured towards robin. "**With Pleasure**" the rogues took a few steps back just before he released the fear toxin. Robin immediately started thrashing around. The rogues started running outside. Scarecrow lingered. Harmony grabbed his arm "Escape now, figure out what he's scared of later." He nodded and followed her out.

Outside, everyone meet up by the parking lot. Ivy gestured to the various cars "Ok, everyone have your pick. Croc, there's a manhole cover over there. Enjoy the sewers." Croc smiled as he walked over and ripped the manhole cover off. Harmony walked over to Edward and Jon. "So, should we go make sure Jervis didn't turn the house into Wonderland?" Jon looked at her in amazement "How did you even-"The whirring of a baterang cut him off, it slashed through Harmony's side causing her to cry out in pain and fall into Jonathan's arms. Ivy stepped out of the car she was hot wiring to look at the Bat. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to hit girls?"

Suddenly various vines shot up out of the ground, wrapping around his hands and feet holding him up in the air. Ivy turned to Jonathan "get her out of here now!" Jonathan nodded, Edward had just finished hot wiring a car. Harmony and Jon got in. The car raced away.

"Ivy put me down. What's going on? Who is she?" Ivy glared at him

"A friend and you hurt her. You better watch your back because you have just pissed off a whole bunch of people. Now normally I would stay and finish you off, but bird boy's coming and I don't have time to fight. I need to go visit my friend, and make sure you didn't kill her. " and with that she dropped him and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin finally had reached Batman and was now cutting the vines off him.  
"Where were you?"

"Sorry, the antidote for the fear toxin took longer than usual. I think he changed the recipe."

"What did I tell you earlier about doing stupid things?"

"Not to do anything stupid. I didn't!"

"You don't think going against ten rogues on your own was a stupid idea?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting a brake out tonight. I thought everyone would either be in their cells or in the infirmary." Batman brushed off the pieces of vine off him and started walking back towards the Batmobile.

"They're protecting a girl. I think she has healing powers and that's why there aren't any injuries on them. I got her with a Baterang before she left with Crane and Nigma, but I don't know if her powers apply to herself. For our sakes I hope it does."

"What do you mean, for our sake?"

"Ivy implied she's under the protection of every Gotham rogue. I fear they may be looking for revenge for hurting her."

"and you told me not to do anything stupid."

Meanwhile, Jonathan Crane was trying to keep pressure on Harmony's wound in the back of Riddler's newly hotwired car. Edward looked worriedly at the two people in the back." How is she doing?"

"She passed out five minutes ago and the bleeding hasn't stopped. Normally the Baterang wouldn't have caused serious injury but I think it nicked an artery, combined with the fact that she's exhausted from healing us. I don't know how much more her body can take. Just get us to the hide out, I have some medical equipment that can help."

Edward nodded and broke just about every traffic law ever made. Soon they reached the hideout. Jon carried Harmony in bridal style. Jervis came down the stairs smiling, he frowned when he saw who Jonathan was carrying. "Dormouse?" Jonathan placed her gently on the couch. "Jervis I need you to keep pressure on her wound. Edward and I are going upstairs to get some medical supplies." Jervis nodded and did what he was told while the other two rogues went upstairs.

"Edward get the Hydrogen Peroxide out of the bathroom and as many bandages as you can find." Edward nodded in understanding while Jonathan rummaged around the drawers in his lab. _Needle, tread gauze_**. This is going to hurt like hell.** _Well, what do you suggest? If she doesn't get stitched up she's going to bleed out._ **Can't you knock her out? **_Not unless you have some chloroform hiding that I don't know about, and since when do you care about Harmony? _**Look, she's helped us more times than I can count and she isn't scared of us. I like her, and you do too. Now get the damn supplies and let's get this over with.**

Jonathan and Edward went back down stairs. Both hoping she would stay knocked out, Jonathan prepared to clean the wound. Unfortunately, they didn't get their wish as Harmony started stirring. "Jonathan?"

"I'm so sorry." Harmony looked at him quizzically, then saw the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and nodded in understanding. Edward paced back in forth, "Can't we wait until we get some pain medication? J can break into the hospital. I don't like that stuff on a paper cut, I don't even want to imagine how much it's going to hurt on-" Harmony cut him off.

"We don't have time. It needs to get cleaned and sutured. You know as well as anyone what an infection can do." Edward nodded solemnly. He remembered last year when a baterang cut got infected. If Harmony hadn't shown up when she did, he probably would have died.

But before Jonathan could start Poison Ivy came bursting in. "Wait! I have stuff that can help."

"Pam?" Harmony shifted to get a better look and grimaced in pain.

"Harmony, you look like hell."

"Thanks, you look great too." Ivy shook her head and took a small vile out of her bag.

"This will knock you out and help with the pain." She handed a jar of what looked to be some sort of cream to Jonathan. "Put this on after you stitch her up, it'll make it heal faster." And with that she turned to go.

"Where are you going?"

"J's hideout, it's the only hideout besides yours that the bat hasn't found yet. Just drink the vile, let Jonathan stitch you up and I'll see you when you wake up. Plus, since most the rogues are staying there, or as Harley said 'having a sleepover' I told them I'd tell them how you were. "

"Thanks Pam." Ivy nodded, kissed harmony's forehead and ran out. Harmony drank the vile and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank god for Ivy." Jonathan had cleaned the wound and was now suturing it backup best he could.

Edward and Jervis nodded in agreement. When it was all done and she had been bandaged up, Jonathan stood up. Stretching out his muscles from crouching down for so long. Jervis had gone to bed leaving Edward and Jon alone. Edward broke the silence, "Should we take her to bed?"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea to move her just yet. Grab a blanket and a pillow and we'll see how she is in the morning." Edward nodded at looked at Harmony. She was still unconscious, and much paler than she was before.

"I want to kill the bat for this."

"Get in line." Jonathan smirked at Edward before looking back at Harmony. _She wasn't supposed to get hurt._** We can go upstairs and make a special toxin for bats.**_ I'm too tired right now, tomorrow. Right now, I think we all need to rest._

Back at Joker's hideout Poison Ivy had returned to a bunch of very worried looking rogues. She scanned the room before jumping back slightly in surprise. "Croc, what are you doing here? Did the bat blow up the sewers too?"

"No, I'm here about Harmony. How is she?"

"I gave her some stuff to help, Scarecrow was stitching her up. She'll be fine. Right now though," Ivy sighed "She lost a lot of blood. She needs to sleep."

The room was eerily quiet now. Croc had gone back to the sewers and most of the rogues had fallen asleep. Still, the Gotham City sirens were still awake. Eating ice cream and watching a movie on Harley's bed. Ivy had finished her ice cream and was now looking around the room. "Harls where do you want me to put my bowl?"

"Just over on the dresser Red. I would take it to the kitchen but since all the rogues are in the living room, I don't want to wake any of them up. "

"Well they might get woken up anyway. I really need to use the bathroom." Selina stretched out

"Me too." Harley huffed, "Fine but if Mistah J gets mad, don't blame me." Pamela and Selina crept in the hallway before stopping suddenly. They could hear talking in the living room. Pamela shrugged at Selina and strode in.

"Well, apparently we missed the invitation to the party." The rogues looked up at her before returning to the many blue prints around the room. Joker smiled at them.

"Well, we weren't sure if you fell asleep. But by all means come join! We can use your talents." Selina looked around the room. "What are you all doing?" Pamela looked at her quizzically.

"Isn't it obvious? They're making plans to kill the Bat. Though what makes this one different from all the other times we've tried I have no idea. "

"Oh. Well, I'm going to the bathroom, you get Harley. She'll be mad if we don't involve her. "Pamela nodded and went back down the hall. While Selina went to the bathroom and thought. _ They're going to kill him. Well, he did hurt Harmony. But he doesn't deserve to die! Hell, I've lost count of how many times a baterang cut me. If anything he deserves a good slap across the face. But this is Harmony, she wasn't supposed to get hurt. _Selina sighed at her reflection, and went back out to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Edward was making breakfast while Jonathan checked Harmony. He was just about to remove the bandages to see how much Ivy's cream helped when her eye's fluttered open.

"Jonathan?"

"Morning, I was just about to check your wound."

"I should drink whatever Ivy gave me more. I haven't slept that good in weeks!" Jonathan started peeling off bandages.

"No nightmares?"

"None. How's the cut today?"

"I should get more of Ivy's cream. What ever's in it she was right about speeding up the healing process. I can take the stitches out today. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll only take a few minutes. Then you can come eat breakfast. Edward's making pancakes."

"Mmm, my favorite. " Within a few minutes the stitches were out and the wound was re bandaged. Harmony sat up, moving carefully, testing out what she could do.

"How does it feel?"

"Not bad actually. I wouldn't go doing cartwheels, but it doesn't feel that bad. " Jonathan chuckled and helped her up. In the kitchen, Edward was at the stove and Jervis was at the table drinking tea.

"Dormouse!"

"Morning Jervis, Morning Edward." Edward sat down a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Harmony. "Good Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good, Jon took my stitches out and I appear to be able to function somewhat properly."

Edward looked at Crane shocked. "Really?"

"Yep, whatever was in Ivy's cream is really amazing. " Edward shook his head in disbelief, and gave Jonathan a plate of pancakes. "Come on Jervis."

"Harmony stopped eating. "Where are you going Ed?"

"Me and Jervis are going to J's. Apparently we missed out on a 'Let's kill the bat' planning slumber party. So you and Jon are going to stay here."

"Whatever you're planning is not going to work, and then I'm going to have to fix everyone up again. It's sweet of you for trying, but none of you have ever gotten the drop on the bat."

"Well this time's different."

Harmony looked at him dubiously. Edward sighed and looked out he window. "Plus, you can enjoy the light show with Jon. It looks like a thunderstorm's coming in."

"A thunderstorm's coming and I'm going to be in the house with Jon" She muttered under her breath before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you'll see later. Have fun with Jack." Edward gave a look at Jonathan as if to ask 'are you sure she's ok' then left with Jervis. Harmony finished her pancakes and looked at Jonathan.

"So, I can't do much of anything until I'm healed up. There's a thunderstorm coming and I'm bored. You pop the popcorn and I'll go find every scary movie we own."She walked over to the TV rummaging around the movies, pulling out a few as she went.

**I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I love the way this woman thinks sometimes.**_For once I agree with you_.

Around noon, Selina Kyle was drinking wine in one of her favorite restaurants waiting for Bruce to show up. She looked around her private booth, it was a good thing she bought this part from the owner. It was where no one could see or hear them. She saw Bruce by the door and a waiter bring him over to her table. After the waiter left she stood up and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" She sat down again, while Bruce rubbed his jaw.

"That was for Harmony."

"So mystery girl has a name."

"Yes, though I'm pretty sure it's not her real one."

"Why am I here Selina?"

"Call it common courtesy. You need to be really careful. The rogues have teamed up again."

"I'll be fine. I always am."

"This time's different. Sure you've gone against two or three rogues at a time but not all of them at once."

"I did at the ball."

"We weren't expecting you. You were supposed to be downtown. This is different, everyone wants you dead."

"Why are you all so protective of her? Hell, Joker doesn't even treat Harley Quinn like this!"

"She helps us, has for a long time, and genuinely cares for us. Joker treats her like a daughter and a hell of a lot better than he treats Harley. To most everyone else she's our little sister. I'm telling you now Bruce, Leave her alone. She's never killed anyone her only crime is helping us."

"That's a pretty big crime Selina."

"I'm warning you now. I've seen the plans, don't do anything stupid. And don't let bird boy go chasing after her, unless you want Scarecrow to gas him with everything he's got."

"Scarecrow, protect someone? Robin told me he stepped in front of her to protect her at the asylum, and it definitely was Scarecrow not Jonathan Crane. Why not just fear gas her?"

"I think Crane is the exception to the little sister rule. I think he likes her, and I think Scarecrow likes her too. Plus, he knows what she's scared of. Ivy told me she accidentally got gassed. Be careful Bruce."

"Why tell me all this?"

"Because I honestly don't want you dead." And with that she walked out of the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

Harmony had fallen asleep on Jonathan during Saw 3. He had put a blanket on her a little after the movie had started, and after a while she had curled up next to him and fallen asleep. The movie was over now and he was considering waking her up right before a deafening clap of thunder shook the house. Harmony bolted up frantic. Clutching the blanket for a moment she realized who she was with.

"Just a nightmare."She lied smoothly. Jon looked at her curiously and was about to shrug it off until another clap of thunder made Harmony clutch the blanket and slightly whimper. Jonathan smiled.

"Astraphobia"

"What?" Harmony tried to look as calm as possible.

"You have astraphobia. The fear of thunder. " He thought a moment. That's why you were laughing this morning when Edward said he and Jervis were leaving. You're stuck here with me in the middle of a thunderstorm. "

"Well, don't tease about it. God knows I got enough of that as a kid." Another clap was heard, making Harmony sink into the couch clutching the blanking so tight her knuckles were beginning to turn white. Jonathan shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know it's highly unlikely you can get hurt from a thunder storm"

"I know, it's an irrational fear. I've just always been scared in thunderstorms, caused me more hurt than it's worth."

"Care to explain?"

"We both know how cruel kids can be, and once the school bully found out the nerd was scared of thunderstorms I never heard the end of it." Jonathan nodded in understanding. He got bullied too, all through life. "Didn't help my dad tried to make me "Face my fears". Made me sleep outside during a thunderstorm, with no tent or sleeping bag. Actually got struck by lightning, burnt up the left side of my back."

"That's incredibly rare, even more so that you lived. "

"Yeah, I got lucky. Couldn'twear bikinis after that. Actually still can't, it scarred over and most guys don't like when a girl resembles two-face. "

"Well, they're wrong. Lots of people have scars, it shouldn't make you any different. " Another clap of thunder shook the house making Harmony instantly clutch Jonathan's shirt and whimper. After a second she let go.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, everyone's scared of something."

"What are you scared of Jon?"

"That's a very complicated question."

"Well powers gone out and I have nothing but time. So tell me, if you were to inhale your own fear toxin what would you see?" He thought it over, it was a very touchy subject.

"I would probably be back in elementary school, being called names like "Scrawny, Icabod, and Scarecrow." She stared at his face intently.

"There's more, but I won't push my luck tonight. Thank you for telling me." She laughed slightly.

"What?"

"I'm realizing the irony of the situation."

"Care to explain further?"

"Well, I'm in a house in the middle of a thunderstorm, in the arms of the master of fear himself who's trying to comfort me. The irony is pretty obvious. " He chuckled as he pulled her into his lap.

"I think ever Joker would agree that's one of the best jokes I've ever heard." She smiled. Soon Harmony had calmed down and had fallen asleep in Jonathan's arms. He was absent mindedly playing with her ponytail and thinking. **What do think they're planning for the Bat?** _You've been quiet today. I don't know, Edward said he'd fill me in tonight. _**Didn't have much reason to talk, you think their plan will work?** _Honestly I don't know. It's never worked before, but then again we've never worked together before. _ He stared down at Harmony's face a moment, kissed her forehead and then drifted off to sleep himself.

A little after midnight Jervis came bursting through the front door. He looked at the sleeping couple quizzically before shaking Harmony's shoulder lightly, making her flutter her eyes open.

"Jervis?"

"I need you to come help."

"With what? Where's Edward?"

"That's whom I need help with he's acting strangely. He's in the car." Harmony stood up and gently woke up Jon. Then walked out to the car to see Edward. There weren't any cuts or bruises, but he was defiantly acting weird.

"Harmony! Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He was having problems keeping his head up and focusing his eyes on her. "No I don't think you have Edward." She looked back to Jervis. "Is he drunk?" Jervis shook his head.

"He didn't drink ant J's" Harmony opened the car door and gently led Edward back towards the house. Edward continued to talk.

"Not romantically, you're my little sister and I love you." Harmony was trying not to laugh. She led him to the couch and pressed her hand to his head.

"Edward, do you feel dizzy?"

"Yes." Edward was looking at the ceiling in what looked like amazement. Harmony was holding back laughter. Jonathan noticed

"What's wrong with him?" Harmony shook her head laughing.

"Edward did you eat anything at J's?" He thought, slightly swaying.

"Cookies. Harley made me Riddler cookies. I thought they were poisoned but Harley ate one so they must not have been. Have I told you that our ceiling is amazing?" Harmony couldn't control it anymore, she started laughing. "Harmony, what's wrong with me?" She couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell him. Jon came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Harmony, what's so funny?"

"He's high!"

"I'm what?"

"I think J played a prank on you. The cookies had marijuana in them, you're high. Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." She shook her head still laughing as Jervis led Edward to bed singing "very merry unbirthay". Jon came up behind her chuckling.

"I should have videotaped that."

"I need to thank Jack for the laugh. Come on, I think we all need to go to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:Thank you guys for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me. If i'm a little slow on updating this week i'm sorry. I have midterms and I'm trying to get all my work in.**

* * *

_Knock Knock_. Jonathan was reading the morning paper when he heard the two knocks at the door. Putting down his paper he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Miss Ivy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just the messenger Crane. J wants you all to come over today to discuss plans and see how Harmony is."

"Harmony's in the shower, when she's done we'll go over. " Ivy nodded and turned to leave when Jonathan stopped her.

"What was in that cream?"

"Why? Did it work?"

"Yes, amazingly so. There is barely a scar left. What was in it?"

"Something I had been playing with the past couple of months. I've been genetically engineering plants to help speed up the healing process. It's not as fast as Harmony but for something not life threatening it's great. " Crane nodded said goodbye and shut the door. Harmony came out drying her hair with a towel.

"Was that Pam?"

"Yes, it seems we've been invited to pay a visit to Joker. "

"Ok, I'll go brush my hair and get Jervis. You go wake up Edward." She thought a moment before adding "nicely"

Within five minutes Harmony's hair was back up in her usual ponytail and Edward was inquiring of the events that happened last night.

"So, what happened? Did Joker drug me?" Harmony chuckled

"You could say that. Though I think you got drugged a little more than what he was planning on."

"What was it?" Before Harmony could answer Jervis pulled the car up to J's hideout, and opened the back door for Harmony.

"Thank you Jervis." Harmony strode in with Edward and Jonathan close behind.

"Are you going to tell me what I did?" Harmony shook her head laughing and shut the door.

"JACK!" Joker strode into the room

"Yes my dear?"

"What you did to Edward last night was not nice. You over did it, he got sick and can't remember what he did."

"That's a shame. Did it make you laugh?"

"Yes, I still am. Thanks for the cheer up but next time don't overdo it."

"That's all that counts is that it made you laugh. " Edward threw his hands up in frustration

"Is no one going to tell me what I did?" Ivy, two face and the various other rogues looked curiously at Harmony.

"Fine, if you really want to know. Joker made you ingest too much marijuana. You were high as a cloud when Jervis brought you back. You proclaimed your love for me as your little sister and then sang the Very Merry Unbirthday song with Jervis until you passed out. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. … Happy now?"

Edward blushed as the other rogues laughed hysterically. He muttered a yes under his breath before going off somewhere. Ivy came over to her.

"I can't believe that Edward did all that. I don't suppose you videotaped it?" Jonathan shook his head sadly.

"Wish I did." Harmony looked around the room,

"Where's Waylon?" Ivy shrugged

"He went back to the sewers, He'll be back later. For now you and me are going out."

"Pam you're a wanted criminal, where are we going out?

"Please, no one recognizes me in normal clothes and I've got a shopping day planned. " Harmony stared at her curiously

"You're more happy than usual. Is there a new botanical gardens somewhere in Gotham?" Ivy blushed

"No, I just wanted to have a girl's day out and I'm excited."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"You get a little bit green. Are you and Harvey back together?" Ivy grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Shhh. If the clown finds out we'll never hear the end of it."

"So I was right."

"Oh hush up."

"Never."

A couple of hours later a giggling Poison Ivy and Harmony returned to J's hideout. Joker beamed when he saw them.

"How was shopping?" Harmony grinned

"Great! What did you guys do?"

"Just some final touches for tomorrow."

"So you're doing it tomorrow then. Jack, I don't see how this is different than all the other times you've tried to kill the Bat. It'll just end up with you getting hurt, me fixing you up, and then me passing out.

"Have some faith in me my dear. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"I just hope your right."

The next night Harmony was pacing aimlessly across the living room floor.

_Something's wrong. Jonathan said they were supposed to be home by midnight. It's 12:30. _

_Calm down, maybe they just fought the Bat longer than expected. Or maybe I was right and they got their asses handed to them. _

She was just about to turn on the TV when rogues came bursting through the front door. All bloodied and bruised.

"What the hell did I tell you guys!" Joker smirked

"It wasn't a total waste. Bat's pretty beat up too, more than he ever was before, and I think Bird boy's unconscious. " Harmony sighed and shook her head.

"Everyone line up across the living room. Who needs me most?" Ivy spoke up.

"Edward, Jones, and Harley." Harmony nodded and walked over to Edward. He didn't look as bad as the others but he was unconscious and very pale. Scarecrow was trying to hold his head up.

"What's wrong with him?" Harmony placed her hand on his stomach.

"Internal bleeding, just give me a minute."She furrowed her brow in concentration before sitting up again.

"Waylon, what's up with you?" Croc held out his arm. It was cut pretty deep, and still gushing blood through the makeshift bandage. Harmony fixed it in no time and fixed up the rogues one by one and sent them up stairs with a blanket until only Ivy was left.

"Ok, Pam let me see." Ivy was just sitting on the couch, waiting for everyone else to get fixed up.

"I just have a scrape or two. Sit down before you pass out. How did you know Edward was bleeding internally?"

"When I touch you guys, it's like a map. I can see everything, I know the white blood cell count, I know when you have broken bones, and I know when you're bleeding inside. "

"So you could see when we get sick, even like with a cold?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. My powers are limited, I can't heal myself, and I can't cure anything. If I could, I would have cured Victor's wife a long time ago."

"You look exhausted."

"I am. As much as I love seeing you all, healing everyone takes a lot of energy. I'll be fine after I get some sleep and some breakfast tomorrow. " Ivy helped Harmony to her room and got her into bed.

"Goodnight Harmony."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Harmony came down stairs to find most of the rogues in the kitchen. Edward was making pancakes at the stove.

"Good Morning Harmony. Thank you for last night."

"You're welcome. Is anyone going to tell me what happened last night?" Joker was playing with Harley's hair on the couch. He called over.

"We weren't expecting him to call in reinforcements. "

"Care to elaborate?"

"We'll as if Nightwing wasn't enough, Superman had to join the party too. "

"I bet he's real fun. Where's Freeze? I don't remember seeing him last night."

"Arkham, apparently laser vision beats freeze gun. Don't worry he'll be out by next week."

"Ok, well I'm going out." Ivy looked up at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"We need some groceries, and I need some air." With that she walked out the door. Ivy shook her head,

"Crane, go keep an eye on her." He nodded and went out.

Harmony had just turned the corner when some thugs blocked the ally.

"I don't suppose your name's Harmony?"

"Who's asking?"

"My employer would like to speak with you."

"And he is?"

"Let's just call him a friend of ours."

"I prefer names."

"Michael Whip." Harmony let out a small gasp and turned on her heel to run, but another group of thugs blocked her path. Before the leader could grab her a black flash took him down.

" It's the bat! Get him!" Harmony bolted, he was getting though the thugs fast, she would have kept running if she hadn't crashed into the chest of someone, would have fallen on her ass too, if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped around her waist.

"Harmony?" She recognized that voice.

"Jonathan?" He lifted her chin up to look at her face.

"Why are you running? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No. We need to get out of-" Jonathan's eyes bolted up at something behind her. She whipped around to see the dark knight himself. Jonathan pulled her by her waist closer to him with a force that was definitely more Scarecrow than Jonathan.

"If you touched her Bats I swear-"

"I didn't." He looked at Harmony

"Who is Michael Whip?" Jonathan noticed her body tense up and eyes widen in fear at the name.

"I can't tell you, other than he's dangerous. "

"Why is he after you?"

"Can't tell you that either. But if he gets to me, we're all in trouble. " Batman took a step forward. Apparently that was a step too far. Scarecrow threw a canister that immediately started spewing fear gas. While Batman thrashed around he took Harmony's hand and they ran all the way back to the hideout.

They burst through the door frantically. Harmony appeared to be in shock and wasn't responding to anything. Crane led her over to the couch.

"Ivy!" She came down stairs.

"What's wrong with Harmony?" she looked at Crane for an answer.

"She's in shock. Someone's after her. For once I'm glad for the Bat."

"Who?"

"Someone named Michael Whip. "

"We can't let him get to her."

"Who is he? What does he want with her?"

"Say one of your experiments was successful. They were now immune to fear, but that experiment got away and several years later you found where they were. What would you do?"

"Get them back. But that doesn't make sense! The only person who's experimented on her is her-. Oh. Are you telling me that's her father?"

"Yes, I don't think he finished whatever he was doing to her as a child. She got away before he could. "

"He's not taking her."

"but if thugs were just around the block, they probably know she's staying here. We need to go somewhere else."

Joker spoke up. "Agreed."

"Where? Bat's found all the hideouts except this one and J's. We have nowhere to hide her." Harmony was coming back into reality.

"I know a place." Ivy shook her head

"No, I know what you're thinking. No. It's not fun there. "

"It's a fortress, all of you know it well and he definitely couldn't get to me there."

"It's also dangerous, has rogues you haven't met yet, and various other loonies that could try to hurt you. " Joker looked at Ivy quizzically.

"Where are you guys talking about?" Edward answered.

"Really J it's obvious. They're talking about Arkham. Harmony does have a point, it is a fortress. " Ivy interrupted

"But, it's dangerous." Jonathan thought a moment

"We could go with her. At least some of us, she would be well protected that way. "

"You guys aren't turning your selves in because of me." Crane glared at her

"Well, you sure as hell aren't going in there alone. " Ivy nodded.

"We'll go after tomorrow. I don't think you want to spend your birthday in Arkham." Harmony looked at her in surprise.

"What? You don't really think we forgot your birthday do you?" Harmony blushed. Jonathan laughed a little.

"Even if you were in Arkham I think J would somehow smuggle in a birthday cake." She laughed and shook her head.

"You know, I wouldn't doubt it. "

Later in the evening, Catwoman was sitting on the edge of a roof, dangling her legs when she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"You know that's dangerous."

"You would catch me if I fell."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cause I know you."He came over and sat down next to her.

"Thank you for the warning."

"Thank you for not killing us."

"Well, everyone still got away except for Freeze."

"Don't worry, a few of us will be in Arkham after tomorrow."

"What?"

"You'll see. I don't suppose you want to unsuit and go have dinner?" The batsignal shone in the sky,

"Rain check. Duty calls. Goodnight Selina." And with that he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Harmony woke up to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen. She ran downstairs to find Edward in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Harmony."

"Thanks Edward. Where's Jon and Jervis?"

"Jonathan is in the shower and Jervis went to J's to help with your party."

"You guys really didn't need to throw me a party. "

"Don't mention it, plus no one was going to tell Joker no. Now, eat your pancakes, syrup is on the table and here is a letter from Ivy." He handed her a small green envelope. She ripped it open and read it.

_Happy Birthday Harmony! You me Harley and Selina are going to go shopping for a birthday dress. Meet us at the mall at 10:00. See you then_

_-Pamela_

Harmony hurriedly read it and continued eating. She had time.

"So Edward, are you going to give me a hint?"

"A hint to what?"

"What you got me for my birthday."

"Who says I got you anything"

"I do. You have the "I know something you don't" face this morning. So are you going to give me a hint?"

"No."

"Please, What about a riddle?" Edward paused a moment. Harmony grinned, she knew Edward would never pass up the opportunity to give her a riddle.

"Riddle me this. When I am filled, I can point the way; When I am empty, Nothing moves me. I have two skins, One without and one within. What am I?" Harmony smiled

"I'll think it over. Right now I have to go see Ivy. Thanks for breakfast, and my riddle" She blew Edward a kiss grabbed the car keys and ran out the door.

Later that evening, Ivy, Selina, Harley and Harmony were on their way to J's house. Harmony had gotten a new dress, a simple white one with a black ribbon around the waist. She took a deep breath before Harley shoved her through the door.

"Happy Birthday my dear. Come, sit on your throne."

"Thank you Jack." He handed her a small box, wrapped in purple a paper with a green ribbon on top. She looked at him wearily

"It's not going to blow up right?"

"Yes, which is why I'm still standing next to you" She took that as a no, and carefully unwrapped the box. It was a silver charm bracelet, but with only one charm. A joker card, J leaned in and pressed a small button on it she didn't notice. A beeping was heard in his coat pocket.

"I figured you should have more emergency contacts other than the nerd trio." He looked at her wearily, trying to read her face. "Do you like it?" She smiled and nodded

"I love it. Thank you Jack."

"I'm glad you do, because if you didn't a lot of other peoples presents would be ruined. "

"I get more charms?"

"Don't spoil the surprise." Harley pushed her way towards Jack and Harmony

"Me next, me next!" Harmony chuckled

"Ok Harls, what do you have for me?" She handed her a small box. Inside was a charm with Harley's three black diamonds. Also equipped with emergency button. Harmony put it on her bracelet next to Joker's.

"Thank you Harley. It's beautiful" Harley beamed. Ivy was up next. She also handed her a charm, an Ivy leaf. As well as a tube of "Boy control" lipstick. Harmony gave her a hug and thanked her. Two-Face handed her his charm, an almost exact replica of his coin, and a small box. She placed the charm on her bracelet and opened the box. It was a necklace, with a yin yang circle on it.

"Harvey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed his good cheek. Jervis came up next, looking a little sheepish. His charm was a teacup, with the button hidden on the handle. He handed her another present. She started to unwrap it when she gasped. Jervis had given her his own favorite copy of Alice in Wonderland. She gently ran her fingers across the book, knowing how much it meant to Jervis.

"Thank you Jervis, so much." She gave him a quick hug before returning to her seat. Someone cleared their throat.

"Did you figure out my riddle?"

"I think I did."

"Well?" He looked at her curiously as he gave her his charm, his trademark green question mark.

"Gloves?"He handed her a small box. Inside were indeed two white gloves, but Harmony noticed something was off.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to them before I put them on?"

"Very observant. Nothing will hurt you if you out them on." She slid the gloves on realizing there was something hard at the cuff and finger tips. He gestured to a button on the inside she hadn't noticed before.

"If you press this a poison gas comes out of the fingertips, other glove has an antidote just in case someone stupid makes you press the button. " She smiled.

"Thank you."

Croc gave her a small crocodile charm, Oswald a penguin, and Selina gave her a cat one. Harmony was examining it when she noticed something on the cat collar, a second button in the shape of the batsignal. Selina put her finger to her lips. Harmony nodded in understanding, she had a pretty good guess of who the button would call. Jonathan was last, his charm was a scythe. He handed her another small box. It was another bracelet but she noticed it had something inside. Opening it a small syringe came out with an orangish liquid inside. She looked at him quizzically.

"It's the antidote. So if you accidentally ever inhale the gas again you can stop it. " Harmony nodded put the syringe back in its hiding place and gave Jonathan a hug.

"Thank you." Joker tapped her shoulder.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're going in tonight. It's not safe anywhere else."

"Who's coming with me?"

"Scarecrow, Ivy, and Riddler. Plus Freeze will already be there. If anything goes wrong you press my button and I'll break you guys out. ." She nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" Joker had set up a fake bomb threat downtown in city hall to get Batman's attention. It worked and he was now looking at the rogues quizzically. Harmony answered his question.

"I need you to put me in rogues gallery."

"In Arkham?"

"No in Wonderland. Yes, in Arkham!"

"Why?"

"Until you catch Michael Whip it's the safest place for me."

"What does he want with you?"

"That's a long and complicated story. One I don't really want to share tonight. So, are you going to do it?" He looked like he was mulling it over.

"Scarecrow, Ivy and Riddler are coming with me." That made up his mind.

"Come on. "

Around midnight, Bruce was still up in the Batcave.

"Sir, don't you think it's time to go to bed?"

"Not now Alfred. I was researching Michael Whip, seeing if there's any correlation to Harmony. I haven't found anything solid, but I did find this." He pulled up an old news article. "It says here he got arrested for doing illegal experiments on his daughter. They caught him right in the act, took him away screaming that he wasn't done."

"You suspect Harmony is his daughter?"

"I do, I think he wants to finish what he started. I tried looking for her but the newspaper doesn't mention a name and I can't find any record of her anywhere. It's like she deleted everything about her from every data base in the world!"

"Maybe Harmony is an alias?"

"That's what I'm thinking, but with any mention of Michael having a daughter wiped out, her real name will remain a secret. Maybe the doctors in Arkham can figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for reviews. This is longer than what I usually would put in a chapter but I figured since I got more followers I owed it to you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Dr. Leland. I'll be your new psychiatrist while you're here in Arkham. Batman has requested for you to be put in Rogues Gallery so Pamela Isley will be your cellmate." Harmony tried not to look pleased.

"Open cell 229" A click was heard and the electric beams switched off. Harmony looked around, Edward and Jonathan were in the cell right across from them and Freeze was in the cell right next to him. Harmony sat on the bottom bunk and sighed. Ivy put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad, and since J isn't here were actually allowed to use pencils. "

"Did J do his magic trick here?" Jonathan joined the conversation.

"Yes, and as a result no one was allowed to use anything but crayons the whole time he was here. " Edward spoke up.

"Who's your doctor?"

" "

Great. Same one as me and Jonathan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, She's alright. Knows when to back off with the questions. For now, try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Rise and shine!" Ivy glared at the guard. They were led out to breakfast. After getting their trays Edward, Jon, Ivy, Freeze and Harmony sat at a table. Freeze looked at Harmony quizzically.

"Is anyone going to tell me why she's here?"

"I needed a place to hide. Someone's after me, and until the Bat or Jack get him, I needed somewhere to bunker down. " Victor nodded at looked at Ivy.

"You guys aren't the only rogues here. Bane and Zsasz are here too . They both got thrown into isolation two days ago for starting a fight. " Harmony looked at him.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting those two yet."

"Bunch of new guys got here a while back, must be knew to Gotham because they didn't know better than to start a fight with Bane. Big dudes, all just want to kick someone's teeth in, and here they come now." The rogues tensed up while two big dudes came over to the table.

"Hey there doll. Want to come over with some real men?" Harmony looked at him in disgust.

"I don't see any around." Most everyone in the cafeteria was watching them now, and various oooooohs were heard.

"You're going to regret saying that. " The rogues stood up. Edward smirked

"You're going to wish you hadn't threatened her. " Jonathan grabbed Harmony's hand and pulled her away from the table, just as the guy took a swing at Edward. He ducked making the guy look around in confusion. That started it, all hell broke loose. Ivy and freeze joined in the fight against the two goons while Jonathan took Harmony over to a corner far away from the fighting.

"Now, I see why J keeps coming back here." Jonathan looked at her curiously.

"It's tons of fun." She looked back to the fight. Poison Ivy had pinned one guy down and Edward had just taken down the other. They let them go and watched as the two thugs walked away in shame. Harmony and Jonathan walked back over to Edward and Ivy.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

watched the whole thing go down in disbelief. _Did I just see what I think I saw? Edward Nigma and Jonathan Crane protect someone? I mean Ivy's been known to help out people, especially girls but those two? And Freeze? I don't get it, and Crane wrapped his arm around her waist. I need to know what's going on. _She stormed down the hall and barged into Warden Sharp's office before realizing he wasn't alone.

"Just the person I was looking for. " The dark knight looked at her curiously.

"I just saw something unbelievable. Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"You know full well who I'm talking about."

"What happened?"

"Some thugs tried to get her and Jonathan Crane, Edward Nigma, Pamela Isley and Victor Fries protected her!"Warden Sharp looked at her in disbelief.

"Who is she?"

"Let just say she's under the protection of just about every rogue in Gotham. If joker was in here he would have protected her too."

"I don't understand. No one is that important to them, no one!"

"Well, she is. They all tried to kill me, and got pretty close, just for cutting her with a baterang. " looked like she was in shock. She shook her head.

"I have to go me and Edward have a session in five minutes, and I need some answers."

"Hello Joan."

"Edward. How are you today?"

"Same old same old. How are you?"

"Confused." This sparked his attention

"About what?"

"About what happened at breakfast today." He shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"I got in a fight, not that uncommon doctor. "

"But, I saw. You protected someone. That new girl. "

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Edward, I saw it. And apparently Batman knows you guys protect her. Why?"

"Call it a favor. She's helped most of us more times than I can count."

"So what happened today was repaying a favor?"

"Yes."

"You're lying. There more, but I have a feeling you won't tell me. " She pressed a button to let the guards know she was done.

"Riddle me this doctor. Who is the one person in Gotham Joker treats like a daughter, Jervis Tetch gave his Alice in Wonderland book too, and Jonathan Crane comforts after nightmares?" The guards took him back to his cell smirking, leaving gaping.

Back in the cells Harmony was intricately braiding Ivy's hair when they brought Edward back from therapy. Harmony looked up a moment then continued braiding.

"So Edward, how was therapy?"

"More fun than I've ever had before doing it."

"How so?"

"She can't figure it out. Why we would protect you. It's driving her crazy that I won't tell her." Harmony laughed. Ivy huffed.

"Well at least you're entertained. I'm bored out of my mind. I don't have therapy today and rec time isn't for another two hours. At least you two have journals and puzzles, I don't have anything!" Harmony tucked a piece of hair away.

"Done." Ivy looked across at Jonathan and Edward.

"How'd she do?"

"Beautiful." The door to Rogue gallery opened. Dr. Leland came in with two guards. Harmony sighed.

"I guess it's my turn."

"Hello . How are you?"

"Fine. There was not a recorded name when you came here, what do you wish for me to call you?"

"Harmony"

"Harmony, were going to play a game of sorts. I'm going to say a word and you're going o say the first thing that comes to mind. Try to make it one word."

"Ok."

"Home"

"Temporary"

"School"

"Torture"

"Why?"

"Bullies"

"Family"

"Rogues"

"Joker"

"Jack"

"Zsasz"

"Unknown"

"Freeze"

"Nora"

"Riddler"

"Big brother"

"Bane"

"Unknown"

"Harley"

"Sweet"

"Batman"

"Avoid"

"Jervis" Harmony pointed to herself

"Dormouse"

"Ivy"

"Best Friend"

"Crane" She thought a moment

"Protector."

"From?"

"Bad"

"Like?"

"Nightmares." scribbled in her notebook.

"Father"

"Evil"

"Mother"

"Angel"

"Siblings"

"Nonexistent"

"Arkham"

"Asylum"

"Two-face"

"Ivy"

"Ok, that's enough game. Is there anything you need?" Harmony thought a moment

"A sketchbook. Ivy and I are bored." Dr. Leland nodded, went over to a drawer pulled out a sketchbook and some pencils and pens.

"Here"

"Really?"

"Sure, you're the best patient I've had today."

"Thank you." Harmony returned to the cell, went on the top bunk and started sketching. An hour or two later Ivy gently tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, rec time. " Harmony climbed down, let the guard put cuffs on her and walked down to the rec room. She decided to go outside with Ivy.

"I can't believe they let you go outside."

"They're very careful, if something grows even half a millimeter I get shot." Soon Harmony was lying down with her head in Jonathan's lap with her eyes closed while Jonathan read Edger Allen Poe aloud, Ivy and Edward were playing chess, and Freeze went back inside. The door to outside opened, Ivy looked over

"Nice to see you're out of isolation Bane. Where's Zsasz?"

"Still locked up. Fought a guard, it didn't end well."

"What's up with your arm?"

"Guard that took me to isolation broke it, didn't take me to the infirmary. " Harmony sat up.

"I can help with that." Bane looked at her curiously

"I'm Harmony, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet." She shook his good hand.

"Most people wouldn't call it a pleasure. I'm not exactly one of the good guys."

"I don't care if you're good or bad. I just don't like to see people hurt. Let me take a look at your arm." Bane looked at Ivy wearily before she nodded her head. He reluctantly put his arm forward.

"I need you to promise not to tell the guards about what I'm about to do."

"Ok. I promise." Harmony placed her hand on his arm and watched Bane's face as it started to heal. Ten seconds later she took her hand off.

"There. All done." Bane looked at his arm in amazement. He leaned over to Ivy and whispered in her ear.

"Is she a bruja?" Ivy shook her head.

"No, an angel." He sat back and nodded. After thinking a while he spoke again.

"Now I understand." Edward looked up from his chess game.

"Understand what?"

"Rumor is that you three got in a fight, protecting _her. _Now I understand why. She is familia to you, no?" Edward nodded. Then added in a low voice

"Well, everyone but Jon. We don't know what she is to him." Bane looked over to Jon. Harmony had resumed her position with her head in his lap, listening to "The Raven." Bane smiled. Then looked back to Edward and Ivy confused.

"She does not seem insane, and I cannot believe that someone who would help someone she didn't know would kill people. Why is she in here?" Ivy looked around for guards.

"She's hiding. Someone's after her. Jon, Edward and I volunteered to come with her to protect her. Bane you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about what she can do. "

"I swear." The guard came in signaling everyone it was time to go back in. Everyone was taken back to their cells, except Jonathan. He had therapy. He was not looking forward to it.

"Jonathan. How are you today?"

"Fine Joan. How are you?"

"Curious."

"How so?"

"I wish to inquire about Harmony."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to discuss her."

"Fine, but will you at least answer one question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Does Scarecrow like Harmony? I mean, if he was in control would he hurt her?"

"No. He would not hurt her. May I go now?"

"Yes." She pressed the button signaling the guards and watched as they took Jonathan back to his cell.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now around midnight and Dr. Leland was about to go home when she heard a scream come from rogues gallery. She burst in to see Harmony on the floor still sleeping, thrashing around and crying. The rogues were yelling at each other.

"Wake her up!" Ivy glared at Crane

"What do you think I've been trying to do the past five minutes. She's not responding to me." Another scream was let out. Jonathan got as close as he could to the electric beams, looking at her hopelessly.

"Try again!"

"I am. I don't like seeing her this way any more than you do Crane!"

"Well, try something!" Edward joined Jon by the electric beams.

"Yelling isn't helping anything. Ivy try shaking her shoulder."

"Nigma, I've been trying that for a while now."

They then realized they weren't alone. Edward spoke up

"Joan, let Jon go help Harmony. Please" He gave her a pleading look. She looked at Jon unsure.

"I promise I won't try anything! Let me help her!" She swiped her card on Jon and Harmony's cells. Jon ran over and put her in his lap.

"Harmony, wake up. It's not real." Harmony didn't wake up but she did appear to be calming down. Joan looked in shock. Jonathan continued murmuring to her and stroking her hair. Finally, she calmed down and was back into a restful sleep. Jonathan gently placed her on the bed, kissed her forehead and returned to his cell. Dr. Leland stood gaping.

"Thank you." She nodded swiped her card again putting the electric beams back up and left. Still in shock of what she just witnessed. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the dark figure in front of her, crashing right into it.

" are you all right?" She looked up at batman. He seemed worried.

"I'm fine, just still processing some things. "

"What?"

"Go watch the rogue gallery security tapes from 10 minutes ago. I need to go and think." Batman watched her leave curiously. He went to the security room and found wasn't the only one in shock. The two security guards were also in disbelief.

"Show me tape from ten minutes ago in Rogue Gallery."

"Sure thing. I actually want to see it again to make sure I didn't imagine it." The security officer rewound the tape.

"There's no audio but you have a pretty good idea of what happened. " Batman watched the screens intensely. Harmony fell off the top bunk thrashing around. Her mouth opened as if she was screaming. Ivy was trying to wake her up and not succeeding. Jonathan and Edward were at the electric beams talking to her. Ivy tried shaking Harmony, but it just made her scream again. Jonathan was yelling something now looking very distressed. came in, Edward pleaded something to her and she switched off the beams in Harmony's and Scarecrow's cells. Scarecrow rushed over to Harmony, calmed her down and kissed her forehead before returning to his cell without a fight.

Now Batman looked like he was in shock.

"Crane comforted her in the middle of a nightmare?"

"I know, we didn't believe it either, but the proof's right .Leland looked like she was in shock."

"I think we all are. "

Harmony woke up tired. She stretched out, groaning

"Did I get into a fight last night?" Ivy looked up

"Nice to see you're awake. You fell off the bed in the middle of a nightmare. We couldn't wake you up and it took scarecrow to calm you down."

"How did that happen? He's in a different cell."

" let him come in and calm you down. It was pretty scary, you weren't waking up and you wouldn't stop screaming. "

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. "

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault. But I've never seen scarecrow so scared in my life. Now, where's that guard. I want breakfast."

After everyone had gotten their trays they made their way to a table and sat down. Bane looked at Harmony worriedly.

"Are you alright pequeña?"

"Yes. I'm used to it." Jonathan looked more worried than Bane. Harmony noticed.

"Jon, I'm ok. Stop looking at me like I'm a hurt puppy. Thank you for helping me."

"Ivy told you?"

"Yes but I had a feeling before she told me. I could hear you. I thought I was imagining it but I guess not. Thank you."

"You're Welcome" After breakfast Harmony was left alone in Rogue Gallery. Freeze, Bane, Jon, and Ivy were in therapy, while Edward was in the infirmary with a stomach bug. Harmony was sketching in the sketchbook gave to her and didn't notice the caped figure right outside her cell.

"What are you drawing?" She jumped slightly before glaring at him.

"Something. Have you caught him yet?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm checking up on you. Can I see the sketchbook?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." She sighed and grudgingly handed the sketchbook through the electric beams. Batman flipped through trying to hold back a gasp. He didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. She drew certain areas that most people over looked, pretty arches and columns. Ivy playing chess with Riddler, her with her head in Jonathan's lap while he read Edger Allen Poe, and Jonathan in what looked like deep thought. It almost made it look beautiful, peaceful. Batman cleared his throat and handed the book back to her.

"You're really good. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"College."

"That's very specific." He handed back the sketchbook.

"I know." She smirked and lay back on the bed.

"Anything else?" He shook his head and left. When therapy was over for everyone it was rec time. Harmony waited outside sketching a small flower she found when three guards brought Bane outside, looking very bloodied and bruised. Harmony ran over and helped him to a small fountain by the fence.

"What happened?"

"New psychiatrist didn't know when to shut up so I socked him. Guards beat me up for it." Harmony nodded and placed her hand on his chest. Assessing what damage was done.

"Broken rib, big laceration to your leg and various cuts and bruises. Ok, I'm going to leave the smaller injuries so they don't get suspicious, but I have to fix your rib, it's a little too close to your lung for my liking. It's going to hurt for a second while it resets but then it'll feel better. " Harmony took a deep breath and reset the rib in place. Bane swore under his breath in Spanish.

"Hey, watch your mouth." His rib was all healed and the cut to his leg not as bad.

"How do you know I said anything bad?"

"You are not the only one here who speaks Spanish. I may be a little rusty but I recognize a swear word when I hear one."

"How did you learn?"

"My aunt. When I was allowed to visit her we often spoke in Spanish. My Father did not know it so we could speak freely, without fear of him hurting us for our words. "

"You were hurt?"

"Name someone in this place who wasn't. Scarecrow got bullied and I have a theory he was abused at home. Ivy was with an abusive boyfriend in college. Freeze hurts because of his wife, and Edward was abused by his father. Everyone here was hurt. Why wouldn't I be?" Ivy and Jonathan came back from therapy and sat down with Harmony and Bane. Jonathan looked at the sketchbook in her hands.

"May I see?" Harmony nodded and handed the book over to Jonathan. **She's really good. Hey look there's us!**_ I thought you had shut up. Yes, it's really remarkable. _

"Where did you learn to draw like this?" Ivy looked over at the drawings.

"She was majoring in art in college, as well as psychiatry. "Jonathan looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Harmony looked down at the grass sheepishly.

"Yeah, I thought it was fascinating. I actually got my degree. I guess it's why I work so well with all of you. I understand it. " She took a deep breath and sighed. "You guys missed it. Batsy paid a visit" The rogues looked at her in surprise. Ivy spoke up

"Why? I mean he usually comes to check up on J when he's here, but this isn't like him."

"I think he's trying to figure out my real name. Thinks it'll help him catch Whip, though I don't know why it would."

Ivy huffed. "Does he really think he can figure out what Riddler's been trying to figure out for 2 years, in a day?"

"Apparently, though Edwards's gotten close a few times. He knows my middle name, but only because I gave him a riddle in return for not pestering me about it for six months. " Jonathan looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"I'm offered to the loved but also to the dead. I come in many hues, most notably red. My pricks are known to pierce the skin, often resulting in wounds that bled." Jonathan thought a moment

"Rose" Harmony nodded. "My aunt used to call me rosa. "She smiled thoughtfully. Bane looked confused.

"You speak of your aunt fondly. Why not hide with her?"

"She died as collateral damage in one of my father's experiments, along with my mother. The lab blew up, only me and my father survived. "

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. Enough about that, Ivy how was therapy?" Ivy groaned and fell back on the grass.

"I'm not sure who the session was for! Me or the doc. She went through a bad break up and I had to listen to her break down. Twice!" Harmony stifled a laugh. The guards came out to take everyone back to their cells.

Later that night, it was about an hour before lights out and Harmony was on the top bunk sketching while humming a song. After a minute or two Bane spoke up.

"I recognize that song. Someone used to sing it when I was a child."

"Really? My aunt used to sing it to me, it's an old Spanish lullaby."

"Sing it."

"I don't think i-" Ivy cut her off

"You have the voice of an angel and they haven't heard it." Ivy gestured to the rogues around her.

"Plus, it might take Edward's mind off of puking." Harmony glanced over at Edward, he was on the floor lying down next to the toilet, still looking a bit green. Harmony sighed and started singing.

Jonathan put down his book and listened._ Does she have to be good at everything? _**Ivy's good, this is amazing. **_Can I have one thought to myself! _**No, now shut up and listen. **Harmony continued singing and by the time she was done, Edward was asleep, Ivy was daydreaming, Jonathan was in amazement and Bane looked like he was going to be in tears.

"Bane, are you alright?"

"Fine, pequeña. Just brought back some memories." Harmony nodded and went back to sketching. A while later the guard came in for lights out and everyone went to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside of Arkham Island. Batman was on a stakeout. Catwoman came up behind him

"I thought you might be hungry." Selina held out a bag of fast food.

"Thanks." She sat down next to him on the roof.

"So any sign of him?"

"Aren't you supposed to be stealing the tiger's eye diamond?"

"It'll get moved again in three months. I'll try then, right now someone's after my friend. If there's any chance of me kicking his ass, I'm going to take it."Batman smirked.

"Plus I told Ivy I'd help you catch him."

"Ivy and Harmony are close huh?"

"They better be. They've been friends since college."

"What?"

"They went to college together. I think they were roommates. She's the only person to know Ivy just as long as Harvey's known her." Batman's eyes widened, he kissed Selina and ran off towards the Batmobile. Selina sat there stunned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Robin. Come in. I know you're there."

"Did Alfred tell you?"

"No, you left chip crumbs everywhere. We'll worry about your grounding later. Right now I need you to pull up Gotham U's file on Pamela Isley."

"Did Ivy blow up the school?"

"No, I need to know if she had a roommate in college."

"Um. Yes, she did, but there's no listed name. There's a picture..Hey isn't that Harmony?"

"Yes. I was hoping the school would know her real name but apparently It got deleted. I'll be at the bat cave in two minutes. "

"Is this a bad time to mention I'm not alone?"

"What?"Batman's voice growled before he heard Nightwing's voice on the intercom.

"I figured you could use some help." Batman smirked as he pulled into the Batcave. Getting out of the car he looked over at them. They were in civi clothes and Tim looked sheepishly at his feet. Dick smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Wow, you really need to check the dates sometime. I'm on break. Plus, when I caught Tim sneaking off to the Batcave I thought I'd go and scare him." Robin glared at his brother

"That wasn't very nice Dick. "

"Maybe not but it was funny. So catch me up to speed. What's going on?" Bruce took off the cowl.

"Girl named Harmony. Has healing powers, just about every rogue in Gotham has her under their protection. It's why I needed you and Clark to help me the other night. I hit her with a baterang and let's just say no one was feeling very friendly. If Selina hadn't tipped us off to be careful, I don't want to think of what could happen."

"I have a very hard time believing that any of the rogues would care about someone. Hell, Joker is a jerk to Harley Quinn!"

"Well he treats Harmony like a daughter. Riddler is like a big brother and I think Jonathan Crane might love her."

"I can't picture that." Bruce walked over to the computer.

"This is Arkham security footage from yesterday. I had one of the security guards give me a copy. Just watch. " Dick watched the screens intensely. He looked like he was in shock. Tim was a little worried.

"uh, Dick? You ok?" He didn't move, just stared at the screens blankly.

"Bruce, I think you broke Dick." Bruce smiled at his youngest son.

"Don't worry, just give him a minute. " Dick was blinking and had a face that looked like he was deep in thought.

"I can't believe what I just saw. Why is she in Arkham? I mean yeah she helps the rogues but Tim told me Riddler, Ivy and Scarecrow just handed themselves in. Why?"

"Someone's after her. I'm almost positive it's her father. He's not done experimenting on her."

"She went in for protection?"

"Can you name a safer place? Other than the Batcave it's got to be one of the safest places for her. She's made friends with Bane and the other rogues protect her from the regular loonies. I was trying to find her real name, Selina told me she attended Gotham U with Ivy. I was hoping they would have some kind of record. "

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. Right now, I'm watching Star Wars upstairs with my little brother, and you are going to go to bed."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up Isley. Breakfast in ten."Ivy stretched out and stood up before gasping. Jonathan looked over. "What?"Ivy was a little startled by what she saw. Blood covered the blanket and Harmony. "She must have gotten into a fight with the wall. Her knuckles, nose, and head are bleeding or were. I can't tell." Ivy gently placed her hand on Harmony's chest. Good she was still breathing. "CASH!" Aaron Cash was one of the few good guards in Arkham. He came in. "What?" "I need you to take Harmony to the infirmary. I think she had a nightmare and it resulted in her getting into a fight with the wall. She's unconscious, and I can't tell if the bleeding in her head has stopped." Cash opened the cell, carefully carried Harmony off the bed and took her to the infirmary while another guard led the rogues to breakfast. "Harmony?" Harmony fluttered her eyes open. Bright lights and what looked like some sort of doctor was leaning over her. "What? Ow, I have a headache." "I'm not surprised , you had a nightmare and decided to fight the wall. I think the wall won. You bloodied you knuckles pretty bad, made your nose bleed and cut your head too. We're going to give you a medicine to sedate you so you can get some sleep. Ok?" Harmony tried to say no, but before she knew it a needle was in her arm and she was drifting back to sleep. Back at breakfast the rogues had gotten their trays but weren't really eating much. Ivy and Jonathan hadn't touched their food at all. Edward was worried about them. "You guys need to eat. Harmony's fine. " "There was a lot of blood on the bed Edward. " "Ivy, you know as much as I do how much a bloody nose can bleed, it's not as bad as it looks." Bane spoke up "Can't she use her gifts?" Ivy shook her head. "She can't heal herself and she can't cure anything. " A guard came over to the table. Jonathan sighed. "Great, Let's go see how Joan is today." "Hello, Jonathan." "Hello Joan." "I saw Harmony was taken to the infirmary. Why?" "A nightmare caused her to get into a fight with the wall. She hurt her knuckles, nose, and head. " "I'm sorry to hear that. How are you?" "Fine. " "Are you worried about Harmony?" Jonathan glared at her "I'll take that as a yes. Why does she have so many nightmares?" "She had a traumatic experience, name someone in here who didn't." "Care to tell me what?" "No, may I go back to my cell now?" Joan sighed. "Yes, I'll take you." Jonathan and were almost back in rogue gallery when they heard a scream from the infirmary. Jonathan's face went white. "That's Harmony." He gave a pleading look. "Alright, come on." They ran down the hall into the infirmary. Harmony was on a bed with an I.V hooked up to her thrashing around. "What's happening?" "We gave her sedation so she could get some rest, but some things wrong. We think she's having a nightmare." Jonathan looked like he wanted to strangle someone. "Wake her up." "We can't, we've been trying. The sedative won't allow her to wake up." "Then calm her down! Why did you give her a sedative, you've trapped her in a living hell that she can't escape!" Jon looked at "Uncuff me." One of the doctors trying to keep harmony from falling off the bed looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? You do realize who that is. He'll make her worse." Joan reluctantly took off the handcuffs. "You have five minutes, make it count."She turned to the doctors, "Leave." "What?" "You heard, Leave." Jonathan rushed over to Harmony, she was still trashing around. "Harmony, it's not real. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." It wasn't working, Harmony screamed again. Do Something! I'm trying ok? Wake her up. There has to something in this place that can. Jonathan rummaged around the medicines, until he found what he was looking for. An antisedative. He found a syringe and pulled out a few milligrams of the medicine. Flicking the needle to make sure there were no air bubbles he walked back over to Harmony and injected it into her arm. "Harmony, Wake up. It's not real, Wake up." She screamed and her eyes flew open. She threw her arms around Jonathan's neck and cried. He just sat there on the bed with her, letting her cry and stroking her hair. "Shh. It wasn't real." The doctors outside the room were watching through the small window in the door in shock. One of them turned to . "Is this some kind of sick joke?" was sitting on the floor a little ways from the door. "What is?" "Scarecrow, injected her with something and she woke up and he's comforting her?" "Yes, it's becoming a regular occurrence. " "If I hadn't just witnessed it I'd say it was impossible. Who is this girl?" "I don't know but she's living proof that the rogues can care about some other than themselves." She sighed and looked towards the door. "Let them be for a while I have to go do something." She got up and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" "To think." Harmony had been crying a few minutes and now realized who she was with. "Jonathan? Why are you here?" " and I were coming back from therapy when we heard you scream." "I never want to be sedated again" "What happened? We couldn't wake you up." "I couldn't wake up! Usually I can make myself wakeup once I remember it's not real, but the sedatives made it so I couldn't. I could hear you telling me it wasn't real and to wake up but I couldn't!" She let out a sob. Jonathan pulled her into his lap. When we break out of here, let's make sure the doctors get a good dose of fear gas. They didn't know it would do that. They trapped her inside a living hell! I say give them a taste of their own medicine. Fair point. I'll mention it to J when we get out. He didn't notice Harmony was staring at his face curiously. "I see Scarecrow didn't decide to stay quiet." "What? How did you know I was talking to Sc-" "Your face changes and you kind of tilt your head back in forth like you're having a conversation. " He looked at her thoughtfully. "You know sometimes you're too smart for your own good." She smiled "I know, but I don't think it's as black and white as the doctors would make it out to be." "How so?" "Well, sometimes there's a you that's not quite Jonathan Crane but also not quite Scarecrow, it's a mix." The doctors came back in with two guards. "Lunch" They cuffed Harmony and Jonathan and led them both to the cafeteria. Once there, they found Ivy, Bane, and Edward. Harmony sat next to Jonathan across from them. "Where's Freeze? " "Isolation. His therapist didn't know when to shut up about Nora." Harmony nodded and started eating when a huge blast ripped through the cafeteria. Three thugs came in with guns and grenades. The leader took a step forward. "I'm looking for a girl named Harmony. Give her up and there won't be any more trouble." The rogues had formed a protective circle around Harmony, shielding her from the thugs view. Jonathan looked at her worriedly. "I think Whip might be crazier than Joker." Harmony nodded her head, as she pressed each button on each charm. Except for Jonathan, Edward, and Ivy. She even pressed the little batsignal on Catwoman's. "Help's coming soon, let's just hope they don't find me before it comes." Off of Arkham Island Joker was in his study making blue prints for a heist that would be next week, when Harley came bursting in. "Harley! What did I tell you about interrupting me whe-" She help up her bracelet and his Jacket, both were beeping. "I'm sorry Mistah J, but Harmony's in trouble. " "Get the car. " He ran out the door. Catwoman was on a rooftop with Batman watching for Whip when the police scanner spoke. There's been an explosion on Arkham Island. Batman was about to glare at Catwoman when two beeping noises started. Catwoman pulled out the device. "It's not J, Whips's after Harmony and he blew up the Asylum. If it was J she wouldn't have pressed our emergency buttons. "Just then Jokers car sped past them. "I guess she pressed J's too. " Catwoman's cell phone rang. "Hello? Harvey? I'm on my way now." She hung up. "She pressed everyone's. We need to get there now!" Back in the Asylum, Harmony and Jon were hiding in a storage room. One of the guards tried to shoot the thugs which resulted in all hell breaking loose. Ivy told them to run and hide so they did. Harmony was trying to calm down her breathing when they heard footsteps outside the door. "I don't like this. Seriously, who has us break into the one place we try to avoid?" "Obviously our boss, now shut up and check that hallway. I'll check this one." Harmony and Jon held their breath as they heard the thug opening doors around them. Harmony stood up as he got closer to their door. Jon looked at her in confusion. She winked just before the door opened. Harmony kneed the guy in the balls elbowed him in the stomach and put him in a chokehold until he passed out. Jonathan looked at her is shock. "What? I live with rogues and you don't think one or two taught me how to fight? Really Jonathan you're smarter than that. Now, come on, his friend's going to be back soon." She took his hand and ran. 


	17. Chapter 17

Batman dropped Catwoman off a few blocks from the Asylum. She leaned down to talk through the window. "You need to not arrest us until Harmony is safe. Got it?" He nodded. Catwoman ran down the road until she came across the other rogues. "Hey there kitty, nice to see you could make it." Joker threw a gun at her. She caught it easily.

"Thank's J. Harvey, you need to find Ivy, Whip knows she and Harmony went to college together, I don't want him interrogating her about here she is. " Two-Face nodded and headed towards the building. A walkie talkie squeaked next to Joker.

"Puddin, all the guards are knocked out and a lot of the loonies are free. I can't find Harmony but I found Zsasz and Freeze in isolation. "

"Keep looking. " He put the walkie down and looked at Selina. "Oswald gave me lots of ammo and grenades, take what you want out of the back of the car."

"Thanks." Just then a manhole cover flew up. Selina smirked,

"Nice to see you Croc."

"Where is she?"

"Inside. Whip's goons blew up part of the asylum. You want to come with me? I'll let you eat any thugs we find." He grinned and ran in with her.

Harmony and Jon were running down one of the hallways when a group of thugs blocked their path, they were about to turn around when one pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. Harmony and Jonathan froze.

"There you are. Now, be a good girl and come with us, and Scarecrow here doesn't get shot. "Scarecrow was about to argue but someone tazed him from behind. Harmony tried to run but they injected her with something that made her fall asleep, slung her over one of their shoulders and ran off. The last thing he saw was the trademark red and black pants of Harley Quinn.

"Docta Crane?" Harley was trying to get him to wake up.

"Quinn, where's Harmony?"

"Whip's thugs took her. Selina and Croc almost got her back but two of the thugs got away. Croc ate the rest. " He groaned and punched the floor. He stood up just when a black figure came out of the shadows.

"You're too late B-man. The one time I really wish you won, and you didn't."He took a deep breath

"Come on." They followed him down a bunch of hallways until an elevator. He pressed a button no one noticed before, a scan commenced and they went down. When the doors opened Crane let out a gasp

"You have a Batcave under Arkham?" Batman smirked and led them to where the other rogues were with Nightwing and Robin.

"Puddin!"

'Hey Harls." Harley ran over to joker. While Crane looked everyone over. Ivy was hurt pretty bad and Harvey looked pissed about it. Selina had a dislocated shoulder that Nightwing was about to pop back in, and Freeze was fixing his suit. Edward and Bane didn't look to bad, and Zsasz and Croc weren't anywhere to be seen. Crane walked over with Batman to the computer.

"We can use her bracelet to find her location. It'll take a few minutes though. What happened?"

"Me and Harmony were running looking for a place to hide. A group of thugs blocked the path and someone tazed me from behind. Quinn found me. " He nodded. All they could do was wait.

Harmony woke up strapped to a cold metal table with duck tape on her mouth. _Crap. _Then she saw him, the one person she tried so hard to forget. _This is a nightmare. This isn't real, I'm going to wake up._ But she knew, this wasn't a dream. Her nightmare just became very real.

"Hello 002."He ripped the duck tape off her mouth

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, that's right it's Harmony now." He smirked."Did you really think you could hide from me forever?"

"I do my best." He slapped her.

"You never did learn not to sass mouth." He went over to a small mental tray and picked up a syringe with green liquid inside.

"So, are you going to kill me too? Just like the other three?"

"What happened to your mom and aunt was an accident."

"Bullshit. They were going to tell the police what you were doing to me and Ashley so you killed them."

"Don't mention her!"

"What, Ashley? You killed her too! With this sick obsession of yours!"

"If she was strong she would have survived the process!"

"You made her weak. How many times did she take the beatings for me and mom? How many times did she offer to take the injections for me? You made her weak, you made it so she wouldn't survive." He punched Harmony hard across the face. Took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"You ran off before I was done. Naughty," He waved his finger at her "So today we're going to finish. I know the first one I gave you made you have healing powers and if this works you'll thank me." Harmony squirmed as he came closer with the needle. She felt it go into her arm and screamed. The pain was more intense than she remembered it. She could feel heat go through every cell as if she was on fire. She screamed more while her father just smiled and took notes.

Back in the Batcave, the computer started beeping.

"She's in an abanded warehouse not far from here. " Crane jumped up

"I'm coming with you." Joker nodded.

"Me too. " Two-Face flipped his coin. "I'm staying with Ivy. Kick his ass for me Ok?" Batman nodded.

"Ah!" Nightwing had just popped Selina's shoulder back in causing her to yell in pain and glare at him. She massaged her shoulder and went over to Batman.

"I'm coming too. " Batman sighed and shook his head. Never in a million years did he think he would team up with the rogues.

"Fine, but you guys play by my rules. No killing." Joker gave a salute

"Aye eye sir."

"Come on."

Harmony had passed out from pain a few seconds after she was injected, and was just now starting to come back to consciousness. Whip was nowhere to be seen, however she did notice on the tray table two empty syringes. She looked at the leather cuffs around her wrist._ It's a good thing I'm skinny. _She wriggled her hand around trying to make it as small as possible until it slipped out. She smiled triumphantly and undid the rest of the restraints. As she stood up she realized something was different. Something in her body didn't feel quite right. A thug came up behind her and instinctively she threw her hand out to protect herself. A big purpleish force field came out of her hand, causing the thug to crash into it. She looked at her hand in amazement.

_Ok. This is new. _The force field went back into her hand. Two more thugs came in and this time she felt something different. She looked at her hands. They were on fire but it wasn't hurting them. _I wonder_. She threw two fire balls at the thugs causing them to thrash on the ground in pain. She tried blasting through a wall but all it did was make scorch marks and make her so exhausted she passed out. The last thing she saw was Batman, Catwoman, Joker and Scarecrow come crashing into the front door. Batman had Whip in handcuffs looking very bloodied and bruised. _Good._


	18. Chapter 18

When the rogues and Batman had gotten to the warehouse they immediately found Whip. Scarecrow made his worst fears come to life while Selina and Joker kicked his ass. Actually Joker was going to do a lot more but Batman pulled him off. He put Whip in handcuffs and they burst through the door. Jonathan saw Harmony on the ground and let out a gasp. He ran over checking to see if she was hurt. **We should have killed him. **_Shut up and let me think. Looks like she was beaten up, restrained, and there are three injection marks on her arm. She's really pale. _**What did he do to her?**_ I don't know. _Selina came over to Jonathan, "How is she?"

"Unconscious. He injected her with something. I'm taking her home. " He scooped her up carefully, and carried her to the car Edward had brought to the side of the building. Batman was busy handing Whip and his thugs over to Gordon and didn't notice the rogues sneak away back to Jonathan's hideout.

Jonathan carried her in bridal style and took her upstairs to her room. He tucked her in bed and went back downstairs. J went home awhile ago, Harvey had taken Ivy back to his place, and Jervis had gone to bed. Edward was still awake, he smiled slightly when he saw Jonathan.

"Hey, I was just making some tea. You want some?"

"Sure." Edward gave him a mug.

"So how's Harmony?"

"I don't know. I know she was injected with something, but she passed out. We'll see how she is when she wakes up. "

"You think she's ok?"

"No, but I think she'll try like hell to make us believe she is."

"You think she'll ever tell us what happened there?"

"I really don't know."

Harmony woke up with a start around two in the morning. She looked down in alarm when she saw that fire was on her hands. She clenched her palms and the fire disappeared.

_Ok, the last thing I want is to hurt anyone. I have seven hours to get my new powers under control. _So that's what she did. Practicing force fields and manipulating fire until she passed out on the bed from exhaustion.

In the morning Jonathan came upstairs to check on Harmony. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Jon, let me have two more hours." He smirked, at least she was ok enough to joke around.

"Come on, Edward made waffles" She groaned and sat up.

"Ok, I'm up. What happened yesterday? The last thing I remember seeing was you with Joker, Selina and the Bat. Where's Whip?"

"We found you passed out on the floor, you escaped but were still exhausted from whatever he injected you with. Whip experienced the joys of fear toxin and Selina and J kicked his ass. Then the Bat sent him to Arkham. "

"He just let you guys go?"

"Kind of. Now come on. If I have to hear one more riddle his morning Scarecrow is going to show his displeasure." Harmony smirked and followed Jonathan downstairs.

"Morning Harmony. How are you feeling?"

"Morning Edward, I'm fine. I'm just eating some quick breakfast and then going back to bed." She quickly ate, thanked Edward and went back upstairs. Jonathan sighed and looked at Edward.

"You want to get the chess set out?"

"Sure."

A about an hour later, Edward was about to put Jon into check when a loud scream ripped through the house. Jonathan immediately ran upstairs and threw open Harmony's door. He let out a gasp. Harmony was levitating off the bed with some sort of purplish thing under her, and fire was coming out of her hands. Jon was grateful for whatever the purpleish thing was, it seemed to be stopping the fire from reaching anything that could ignite.

"Harmony! You need to wake up and calm down." That did it. The fire disappeared along with the force field. Harmony fell onto the bed, Jon ran over to her, she was just starting to open her eyes.

"Harmony?" Harmony looked at him in confusion. He seemed more worried than usual and a little bit scared.

"Yeah?"

"You were levitating off the bed with some sort of force field and fire was coming out of your hands."

"Yeah. I got new powers, I'm still working on how to control them. I practiced all last night."

"Is that why you were so tired?"

"Yes, I had to get it under control. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Edward. "

"I think he would understand if you told him, but yes, I promise not to tell anyone." Crane thought a moment.

"Have you ever tried anything to help your nightmares?" She gave him an 'are you kidding me look.'

"like meds?"

"No, a safe item. Kids will sometimes use a stuffed animal or a toy, they keep it by their bed and try to incorporate it into the dream to protect them. Like a stuffed dragon or a light saber, either something to protect them or a weapon to fight."

"If you haven't noticed, I've kind of been turned into a weapon."

"Yes, but I would try to refrain from using your powers in nightmares. Sometimes you act your nightmares out and the last thing I want is for you to set the house on fire."

"Ok, what do you suggest?"

"Wait right here, and keep your eyes closed."

"Ok, but if you put a spider or something like that in my hand, I'll sock you." He smirked and went to his room. He rummaged around a minute before he found what he was looking for. He went back to Harmony's room with the object behind his back, just in case she was peeking.

"Ok, put your hands out." She bit her lip slightly and wearily put her hands out. She felt some kind of fabric, she opened her eyes and let out a gasp. It was Scarecrow's mask. She gingerly touched the burlap.

"Thank you."

"I figured you could maybe scare whatever's in your nightmare." She threw her arms around him for a hug. Jonathan, wrapped his arms around her waist, before letting go.

"That's not the only present I have for you. Grab your shoes, were going somewhere." She looked up at him quizzically.

"Is there any chance of me knowing where this place is?"

"Nope. Now, come on." She quickly slipped on her shoes and followed Jonathan down the stairs and out the door. In the car she was looking out the window for hints about where they might be going.

"Are we going to the park?"

"No."

"Is my present at a certain place?"

"You could say that."

"Is it just from you? Or is it from you and some others?"

"Basically it's from everyone, I just get the pleasure of presenting it to you."

"Is my present a person?"

"No. But if it was who would you want?"

"Hmm… Elvis Presley" Jonathan chuckled. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes actually, it's just up ahead, but before that" He handed her a blindfold.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now are you going to put it on or am I?" She put it on. She could feel the car pull up and she heard Jonathan get out of the driver seat. The passenger door opened and he took her hand, gently leading her over to somewhere.

"Ok, you can take the blindfold off." She did and gasped.

"Are you serious?" Crane nodded. "You guys got me a house?"

J wanted a mansion but Ivy insisted you'd like this better. Do you like it?" She shook her head.

"No, I love it. It's so perfect! Thank you!"

"You want to go inside?"

"Yes!" Jonathan grabbed her hand and led her inside. It was a pretty decent sized house. It had two bedrooms, and a big backyard. "I love it!" Jonathan smiled,

"Come on, J and Bane made you something in the basement. They went down the stairs. It looked like a training area, with knives, targets, guns, and punching bags.

"This is pretty awesome."

"I'm glad you like it, and as much as I would love to help you move your stuff, me J and Edward have somewhere to be. " He kissed her forehead and ran out, he ran back in and gave her something

"I almost forgot. J got you a car. Here's the keys. The Garage is just outside." He ran back out. Harmony went out to the garage after Jonathan left. The car was black and looked pretty normal. Until Harmony inspected it further. It was armored and had bulletproof glass. _Figures J would go overboard with the safety measures. Oh well, I need a test drive._

She was almost back home when something bright green in an ally caught her eye, she put the car in reverse to back up and see what it was. _You have got to be kidding me._


	19. Chapter 19

Robin was bleeding and unconscious in the alley. _Harmony leave right now. Forget you ever saw this…_ _I'm going to regret this_. She went over to him. _He's a lot younger than I thought._ _I can't fix him up here, someone will see me. _She took her hoodie off and wrapped it around where he was bleeding and carried him to the car. Once she got home she brought him over to the table.

_Ok, kid. Let's see how much you got your ass kicked. _ Harmony placed her hands on his chest. _Three broken ribs, one punctured lung, internal bleeding, and a broken leg. This is going to be fun._ Harmony started healing him. The wounds and broken bones mended one by one until, there was nothing left. Overall it took maybe 15 minutes, and Harmony was exhausted. She pulled a blanket over on the floor next to the table and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Batman was in a frenzy. Nightwing had been talking to him on the intercom when Robin said a lot of thugs had corned him into an alley. His communicator got smashed in the fight and there had been no trace since. They found the communicator in the alley along with a lot of blood, but no Robin.

"Bruce calm down, we'll find him."

"How do you know he's not dead? I should have been there with him."

"Blaming your self is not going to help anything. I'm going back out, stay here in case he comes home. "

"Where are you going?"

"To get some help."

Red Hood had been tracking down a gang when he heard footsteps behind him. He pulled out a gun at pointed it at the stranger, he put it back once he realized who it was.

"Dick? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Tim's gone."

"Did birdie finally decide to leave the nest? Good."

"Not like that Jason, he got cornered by some thugs, we tried using the tracking device on the communicator but it fell out of his ear during the fight. There was a lot of blood but no Tim." This got Jason's attention. He may have his beefs with Bruce but Dick and Tim really were his brothers.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help us find him. Come home and help Alfred cope. He's cleaned everything in the house three times!" Jason glanced back at the thugs on the ground before sighing and turning back to Dick.

"Ok."

The next morning Harmony woke up feeling like crap and had an awful headache to boot. She stood up and looked on the table, Robin was still asleep. She placed her hand on his forehead, all his vitals were normal. She went and got some water, pulled up a chair and watched him sleep.

_I didn't think he was so young. Kid can't be more than did I do this? Oh that's right,I hate to see people hurt, even if it's the sidekick every one of my friends hates. _Robin's eyes started to flutter open, he looked around in confusion. He leaped off the table ready to fight.

"Whoa kid, calm down, I don't have the energy to fight you right now. Here." She handed him a glass of water.

"Harmony?"

"Morning kid. You've been unconscious a while. Don't worry I promise I didn't take off your mask." He looked at her in confusion. He wearily took the water. After taking a sip. He spoke up.

"I don't get you."

"How so?"

"Well, somehow you got every rogue in Gotham to protect you. Why not just lock you up somewhere and keep you?"

"Think of it as an understanding. If all the rogues wanted me in their basement for themselves, world war three would break out for who got to keep me. It's a lot easier to just be friends with me and let me fix you up when you need it, vs keeping me in some basement not wanting to help you. Even if I was tortured I may not have the energy to heal them. Joker didn't like or trust me at first, but now I'm like his daughter. Plus, I'm good about keeping my mouth shut about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be secret anymore would it? "

"Why help me?"

"I don't care if you're good or bad. I just don't like to see people hurt. Also, you remind me of someone I used to know. Now, drink your water and don't break my hand off." She reached out to touch his forehead.

"What happened?"

"Well, I happened to drive by and find you. You were in pretty bad condition. " She took her hand off satisfied that everything was normal

"What were my injuries?"

"Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken leg, slight internal bleeding, and lots of cuts and bruises." He stared at her blankly.

She smiled at his loss for words. "So kid, considering I saved your life I want some questions answered. Deal?" He nodded.

"Ok, where were Batman and Nightwing when you got your ass kicked?"

"They were on the other side of Gotham, I was on my way to meet them when a group of thugs cornered me. "

"I thought you always stayed with one or the other."

"We split up."

"Whose thugs?"

"Falcone."

"Is Nightwing your brother?" He looked at her in shock.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just the way you guys act around another, It's like your brothers."

"Not by blood."

"You don't have to be related by blood to have a brother. How old are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You might try to figure out my identity."

"Kid, if I really wanted to know I would have taken your mask off."

"How do I know you didn't?"

"I promise." He looked at her dubiously. Harmony laughed.

"I get it, you don't trust me, and honestly you shouldn't. But I am true to my word."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you help me?"

"I told you, I don't like to see people hurt."

"But your friends with the rogues."

"So is Selina Kyle, but yet she helps Batman out. I know she tipped him off when the rogues teamed up."

"How do you know that?"

"She loves him. She may get mad at him but she certainly doesn't want him dead."

"Good point. Why is Scarecrow's mask on the counter?" He pointed over. She smiled to herself.

"He gave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think that's my business."

"I saw the tapes from Arkham, from when he comforted you in a nightmare. He's really protective of you and you are really protective of him-

"What are you getting at Kid?"

"Do you love him?" She thought a moment.

"I don't know. But that just might be because I don't know what love is." She took a deep breath

"Now, I think Batman and Nightwing are going to be looking for you, and I wouldn't be surprised if Red Hood joined the party, the last thing I want is for them to think I kidnapped you. Especially Red hood, I would hate to get shot."

"Why would you think Red Hood would be looking for me?"

"You don't have to be related by blood to be brothers. Now come on, before a rogue shows up and shoots you. I need to blindfold you."

"What?"

"I don't need you to know where I live. I just got the place and I don't want Batsy to burn it to the ground." She tied a blindfold on him and took him to the car.

"Tell me where to go."

"The narrows" She started the car. After they had been driving a bit she took the blindfold off him.

"Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome, just don't tell any rogues that I helped you. "

" I promise. Turn here." She did and stopped where Robin told her too. It looked like the middle of nowhere but Tim knew a secret entrance to the Batcave nearby.

"Robin, try not to get killed. Ok?"

"Ok. Hey Harmony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She smiled and started driving back home.

Tim had finally made it to the Batcave. He saw the backs of Dick, Bruce and Jason. All around the computer. The last one almost put him in shock.

"Jason?" The three men whipped around.

"Tim where the hell have you been?" Jason ran over checking Tim for injuries, he stepped back after a moment, eyes wide.

"Bruce, How could we have found all that blood and Tim not have a mark on him?" Bruce looked Tim over.

"I have a theory but it doesn't make sense."

"Harmony found me." Dick came over.

"Now I'm really confused. Why would she help you?"

"That's what I asked at first. She didn't want to see me hurt." Jason was looking frustrated.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Bruce walked back over to the computer pulled up their file on Harmony and smirked, "Have fun trying to wrap your head around it." Dick was still by Tim

"She just helped you?"

"Yeah, said she didn't care if I was good or bad, she just didn't like to see people hurt. I owe her my life."

"How bad were you beaten up?"

"Apparently I had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken leg, lots of cuts and bruises and I was bleeding internally. Harmony was still weak from energy loss this morning. She's probably sleeping it off right now."

"What happened?"

"Apparently she took me home, fixed me up and then we talked awhile."

"What about?"

"Stuff. She brought up you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, asked if you were my brother."

"That's strange. Anything else?"

"I asked her why she had Scarecrow's mask."

"Scarecrow gave her his mask?"

"Yep." Jason was done with the file and Arkham videos and now looked like he was in shock. Tim came over nervously

"Um, Jason? You ok?"

"I can't believe what I just saw,_ who_ I just saw is the same person who helped you. It doesn't make sense!"

"You're telling me. How long are you staying?" Tim looked at him hopefully.

"Two days. Then I'm going back to my place."

"Really? I get you for two days! Yes!" Bruce smiled, and went back upstairs. Dick came over to Jason and Tim.

"Ok, Tim you find all the pillows and blankets on the upper floor, Jason you do the lower floor. I'll distract Alfred and Bruce." Tim looked at Dick quizzically. Jason smirked at him

"Really kid, It's pretty obvious. We're going to build a blanket fort. A big one. So go get all the blankets and pillows you can." Tim grinned and ran out of the Batcave. Later, Alfred was staring to worry where the boys went to,(and the lack of beddings) he found them in Jason's room, the whole thing turned into a giant blanket fort, with Dick, Tim, and Jason asleep on the floor together. Alfred smiled and gently shut the door.

Harmony was making some dinner when she heard three sharp knocks at the door, she went over and opened it.

"Jonathan? Edward?" Both were out of breath and had various cuts to their bodies.

"Hi Harmony. "

"Come inside." She ushered the two over to the couch and started checking their injuries.

"What happened? I thought you guys were meeting with Jack." Crane grimaced as Harmony pulled some shrapnel out of his arm.

"We were. Falcone decided to blow up the warehouse we were meeting in. Joker didn't get hurt, can't say the same for Falcone's thugs. A couple of them tried to get Harley, Joker looked pretty pissed. Commissioner Gordon is going to have a couple of bodies tomorrow."

"You would think they would be smart enough to figure out that Harley is off limits. Jon, you're all done. Edward?" She started removing shrapnel in his arm. In a few minutes he was all good.

"All done. There's a thunderstorm coming so if you want to go back to the hideout you need to go now." Edward nodded and stood up. He thanked Harmony and left.

"I take it you're staying Jon?"

"How could you tell?" He smirked "After what you just did to me and Edward I don't think you have the energy even to go to your room without passing out. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, a thunderstorm's coming, and I'm getting the sense of Deja vu. I'm probably going to pass out soon from energy loss, so until then, grab the Edgar Allen Poe book and read to me. " He stood up grabbed the book came back to the couch and started reading. It wasn't long until Harmony fell asleep with her head on his lap. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair when a huge clap of thunder made her bolt up. She tried to calm down when she noticed Jon.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jon, it's not funny."

"It's actually very funny. You live with rogues, have been kidnapped, tortured, and yet, you are afraid of thunder." She glared at him, making him laugh.

"Hold on." He stood up and went over to the counter where his mask was. Came back over and put it on her head.

"Hey!" He chuckled and sat back down on the couch. She re adjusted the mask so it was on her eyes properly.

"How do I look?"

"Not as scary as me." She pouted.

"It feels cool though, and makes you not as scared."

"That's' the point. Now, can I finish reading?" She nodded her head and lay back in his lap.


End file.
